Learning to Play with Fire
by me-obviously
Summary: Zuko has finally captured the Avatar. But with the mischievous trio, Uncle Iroh, Zhao and Azula in hot pursuit, and a new phobia of flying lemurs... he may have been better off letting him go. AU, Zhao lives. R&R.
1. The Grouchy Theory

AN: My first fic! I'm sooo happy. And it didn't take that long to write at all. Fantastic, eh? This takes place after Blue Spirit and in it Aang has mastered all the elements but fire. Good for him! I don't really have a whole story planned but I do have ideas for some scenes I wanna put in, including the climax- it's a big one! Updates will be erratic at best, basically whenever an idea strikes me. Or, rather, when I feel like writing it down. (I'm lazy, yeah :P) So here it is, hope you likey!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, obviously. If I did do you honestly think I would be wasting my time here?

* * *

Learning to Play with Fire

Chapter 1: The Grouchy Theory

A bead of sweat rolled down his shaved temple and he blinked it out of his eye. His tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth between his teeth. His large dark grey eyes peered intensely from under his furrowed brow at a flame that was balanced somewhat precariously over his open palm.

SLAM!

The loud noise rebounded off the metal walls of his prison cell and he was startled out of his meditation. No longer restrained by the will of its creator, the flame flared up briefly before beginning to simmer out. The young boy snapped his attention back to the rapidly dying flame and struggled to maintain it but to his dismay it sputtered out with an arguably spiteful crackle. His eyes blazing, the twelve year old monk whirled around while simultaneously jumping to his feet to lock the intruder under what he deemed to be an intimidating gaze. Sadly, his glare did not have the desired effect on the older boy in Fire Nation armor who stood in the doorway to the prison room; so he tried a different approach.

"Nice one, Zuko," yelled the Airbender. "I was _so_ close that time, you have _no idea!_ Didn't the guard you assigned to watch us tell you that _I was not to be disturbed?_"

Zuko, however, was unperturbed by the Avatar's tirade, no, what really bothered him was the quiet mocking laughter coming from the cell besides the Avatar's. Throwing a glare at the giggling Water Tribe siblings he addressed the child monk standing before him. "Last time I checked, Avatar, I was the master of this ship and you, the prisoner. I doubt anything's changed," he said with a sneer.

Aang regained his self-control with difficulty.

"That doesn't mean you can just barge in here uninvited," mumbled the twelve year old sourly.

Zuko opened his mouth to deliver a nasty comeback when his and Aang's argument was interrupted by a whiny voice.

"I'm hungrryy..." Zuko turned to stare incredulously at the oldest of the Water Tribe siblings.

Katara was sitting near the bars that separated her and her brother's cell from that of the Avatar. She rolled her eyes and shrugged casually at Zuko in a hopeless sort of way at her brother's comment. Sokka, however, was unrepentant and sat in the far corner sulking. Zuko saw him wince as his stomach gave a loud growl. Momo, who was curled around Katara's shoulders stared at Sokka's gut with something akin to reverent awe. It can be said that the only thing that kept Zuko from attempting to kill them all then with his bare hands were the bars.

The Prince could not see the humor in this situation, no, to him it was frankly mortifying. Before he caught the Avatar and his companions only his uncle had thrown the occasional jab at him. Only Iroh had _dared_ challenge the dignity of the heir to the Fire Nation (Zhao excepted) in such a way. Just him, and now there were four, six if you counted the bison and the lemur. Yes, the _lemur_ for sure; he could tell that it was mocking him somehow. And if he knew his uncle as well as he thought he did, he would even say that Iroh enjoyed having accomplices in his ongoing mission to lighten Zuko's mood. Honestly, how did that man earn the name of The Dragon of the West? Surely he wasn't the same person as that infamous general?

The hunt for the Avatar had been sufficiently more mellow after the incident involving Zhao's fortress, a blue mask, and a restoration of hope. If Zuko was to exaggerate a bit, he would have to say that it was quite enjoyable, actually. Music nights, training with Iroh's guidance, and little conflict along the way. The Avatar had led them up to the Northern Water Tribe settlements then back within the Earth Kingdom. (It was only after capturing the Airbender that Zuko discovered that the Avatar had now mastered water and earth. It surprised him that after 112 years of existence he was just getting around to it now.)

In the Earth Kingdom they were able to apprehend the Avatar with what Iroh called dumb luck but Zuko claimed that it was military genius on his part. How else could he have led his men into that forest where they found the Avatar's own encampment? How else could he have stumbled upon- no, sneaked up on them as they slept? How else could he have purchased the sedatives (to shut Iroh up) on that same day and have carried them along? Through careful planning on his part, that's how. Luck had nothing to do with it. He recalled how proud he was as he and his men arrived back at the dock with the Avatar and the water brats hanging drugged over his men's Komodo rhinos, the lemur squealing in a bag, and the bison in tow.

He remembered contemplating how the Avatar had made this all so easy, almost as if he wanted to be captured. Strange how quickly his pride evaporated when the Avatar and his friends woke up in a cell and began jabbering while the flying bison was being well cared for amongst his rhinos in the hull.

Pulling himself out of his reverie and back to the present, Zuko snapped at Sokka. "I'll order you fed, even though you just ate. Now will you just shut up?" The young Water Tribe warrior obediently snapped his mouth shut.

"Sokka's always hungry. You'll get used to it after awhile," said Aang cheerfully.

Zuko turned back to survey the Avatar, noting a sweaty brow and slightly singed clothes.

"What, exactly, did I disturb?" he asked suspiciously, leaving the usual threats unsaid.

Aang, to his credit, kept his _I-am-more-innocent-than-thou-art_ mask firmly in place. It was Katara who answered for him, "he was _Firebending_." Zuko detected a hint of pride in her voice.

Zuko blinked. _So the boy was trying to learn Firebending?_

"Why?"

Aang gave him a weird look. "Because I'm the Avatar and I need to..."

Zuko's golden eyes narrowed. _There's something else he's not saying._ "And?" he prompted. The Airbender mumbled something unintelligable. Zuko's voice became stern. "Pardon?"

"Well...," the Avatar paused then rushed through the rest of his reply. "I've- always- wondered- why- all- the- Firebenders- I've- met- lately- are- really- grouchy- and- then- I- realized- you- don't- have- any- games- to- play- with- your- element- sooo- I- figured- I- could- make- one- up- for- you- I guess...?"

It took Zuko several seconds for his brain to make sense of that statement, then...

"..."

A minute to come up with an adequate reply. To Zuko's credit, even Sokka and Katara were suprised at Aang's suggestion and were watching for his reaction to the Avatar's words with bated breath. And they had known Aang for several months now, Zuko wasn't used to the Airbender's distinct character. _Poor, poor fool_ thought Sokka sadly.

Finally, he answered. "We have the Agni Kai."

"Well, that's not really a game is it, it's more serious, right?"

Zuko experienced a rather strange sensation at this. He could've sworn his brain had momentarily shut down. It took nearly all of his willpower to resist the instinctual desire to whimper. And it took what was left of his formidable mettle not to cry in relief as he felt his brain slowly kicking in again after shifting its position slightly to the left.

The four comrades watched nervously as the Prince of the most feared nation in the world, nay- the Prince who was so bad that he got himself thrown out of the most feared nation in the world, continued to stare at them with his mouth slightly open and his brilliant amber eyes glazed.

All his life he had been trained. Learning Firebending to near perfection, making him a worthy opponent for many masters. He had underwent further education in history, geography, military strategy, weapons, and had had an extra comprehensional study of the techniques of Waterbenders and Earthbenders for defensive purposes. To prepare for his quest to restore his honor he had tracked down old forgotten texts on Airbenders and had studied the scripts on the legendary Avatar. He was the Prince of the Fire Nation for Sozen's sake! He wasn't supposed to deal with things like this, banished or no.

Zuko could feel a major migraine coming on and suspected that it would mostly be the fault of the children before him. He didn't like the way the lemur was regarding him with its cunning green eyes. Perhaps he was being paranoid.

* * *

AN: Remember to tell me in a review what you think of it. Cause I love to hear from you, oh readers of mine. And reviews are the only payment I receive for this, not that I'm complaining of course! -shifty eyes- I could just use the money... 


	2. PaiSho and HormoneInduced Stress

AN: Well here's chapter numero dos (for you non-amigos out there it's "number two"). I'm terribly sorry that it took too long. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I wish I could give you all individual replies but I've heard that doesn't allow it anymore, which is a bogus rule by the way. Does anyone know if this rule's for real?

Oh, yeah. This now takes place after Fortuneteller. I've decided that as the new episodes come out I'll alter my future chapters accordingly but I won't change past chapters so you won't have to reread them. I'll let you know when things change in the ANs. Who knows? My whole story might be redrawn to stay in sync with the series.

**Disclaimer**: We've gone over this already haven't we? I mean really, if it was mine I'd be off being rich not wasting my time here.

This chapter is dedicated to my newly acquired Siamese Fighting fish, whom I have christened Prince Zuko in honor of his brilliant red color patterns and the villainous Prince in that wonderful tv show that has inspired so many fantastic fics including this one.

* * *

Learning to Play with Fire

Chapter 2: Pai-Sho and Hormone-Induced Stress

To say that Prince Zuko was angry would be a severe understatement. No, the fledgling Fire Lord was currently _pissed_. Not pissed as in what was normal for average hormonal teenagers. Rather, _pissed_, as in _Hormonal- Teenage- Female- Firebender- In- Desperate- Need- Of- Chocolate_/_Weaponry- Pissed_. It was a miracle in itself that Zuko, who is male, can achieve such an advanced level of pissed-offness, but he had. Somehow he had. Now the sixteen year old heir to the Fire Throne stormed about his ship like a mini hurricane. The sound of his metal capped boots causing general mayhem as his panic stricken crew scrambled to get out of his path.

Those who had frequent association with females back home were wise enough to recognize the impending doom after one glance after Zuko's livid face. And with the efficiency expected of battle scarred veterans such as them they quietly retired to areas of the ship well out of their Prince's way.

Those unfortunate souls who were ignorant enough to remain in the danger zone were left to learn their lesson the hard way. One poor sailor made the mistake of inquiring of Zuko in a concerned manner as to what was bothering him. At this the veterans shook their heads sadly with the arrogant wisdom shown often by males in situations such as this and watched solemnly as Zuko proceeded to chew the young man out. Another crew member had the extreme misfortune to walk down the same hallway Zuko happened to be using and found himself defenseless before the temperamental Prince. There came an animalistic scream either of rage or terror and the man joined the ranks of the sympathetic veterans looking as if he had just witnessed the spontaneous combustion of an Elephant Koi. After that incident the crew went to any lengths to avoid their unstable Lord. One man went so far as to strip off his armor and throw himself overboard upon hearing Zuko approaching. He clung to the side of the ship, listening tensely to Zuko cussing out his armor (he had positioned it so as to seem occupied). And after the teenager had lost interest and stalked away he returned to his post. Needless to say, he was extremely proud of his own ingenuity.

After assuring himself that he was no longer the only miserable person on the ship, Zuko ascended to the helm and without further ado, kicked the door open.

He froze.

He stared.

He tried desperately to make sense of what he was seeing.

Once he was sure that he was neither asleep nor hallucinating he began to consol himself. He had found what he was looking for and he had found the formally missing item with the culprit he had been sure was responsible for its disappearance. After counting to ten in his aching head he said what he had been planning on saying since he had found his prison hold empty that morning.

"Uncle, what are you doing?"

Iroh looked up from the game of Pai-Sho he was playing with the Avatar and Lieutenant Jee. Sokka and Katara were sitting off to the side on comfortable cushions watching the game with interest, feigned on Sokka's part. Momo was lounging on Sokka's lap.

"Why we are playing Pai-Sho, Prince Zuko," he said with a chuckle. "And I must say that Avatar Aang is quite good."

The young Airbender beamed at the praise while Lieutenant Jee looked to be having some sort of fit. He was rolling on his stool, convulsing with his weathered hands pressed tightly over his mouth and his hazel eyes twinkling. Zuko's eyebrow twitched.

"Uncle... the Avatar is a dangerous and powerful being... he is also my prisoner," Zuko's voice was smooth and calm but the following explosion was inevitable. "COULD YOU TELL ME WHY YOU FELT THE NEED TO LET HIM LOOSE ON MY SHIP?"

Iroh tactfully ignored the outburst. "He is hardly running around wreaking havoc, Prince Zuko. Lieutenant Jee and I have kept them in check the entire time and I've heightened the security on the main deck. They have not attempted to escape. Besides, it is rude to leave one's guests locked in their chambers and ignored." He said the last sentence in a slightly reproachful voice.

Smoke billowed out of Zuko's mouth and nostrils and his eyes seemed to glow with an internal fire. "He and his companions are_ prisoners_ not guests!"

Iroh waved a dismissive hand somewhat irritably as if the difference between a prisoner and a guest wasn't relevant. The old man then turned his attention back to the game board, his brow becoming more wrinkled as he concentrated.

Zuko threw his head back and snarled, a jet of flame emitting from his mouth and nose. He then stood there, fists clenched, and chest heaving with suppressed anger. An ugly black scorch mark on the ceiling directly above his head.

The trio of "guests" looked mortified at Zuko's violent eruption but Iroh merely threw him an indifferent glance. "You know, Prince Zuko," he said sagely, "doing that too often will dry out your throat and burn your nose hair, most uncomfortable." He cast a critical yellow eye at the ceiling over his nephew's head. "These little outbursts aren't doing much for the decor, either."

Everyone in the room besides Iroh and Zuko had dissolved into laughter at Iroh's words. The helmsman was now using the steering wheel as support for his body which was trembling with barely restrained laughter. Feeling his face heat up, Zuko whirled around with another snarl and hurriedly exited the room, slamming the door behind him. As the steaming Prince took his leave, Jee regained himself enough to stumble to his feet and salute Zuko's retreating back. "Good -DAY... Prince!" he choked out between giggles. He sat down quickly after Zuko's departure.

Iroh clucked his tongue in a disapproving manner at Zuko's antics. "I apologize for my nephew's behavior. He is a complicated young man and in all the excitement his hormones have gotten him all worked up. Hopefully having people about his own age around will help him cool down," he said looking intently at the game board and stroking his beard.

"Aw, it's okay. We understand entirely," Sokka said, waving his hand genially. Aang and Katara nodded in agreement. "Hey, do you have anymore of that tea?... Uh... Ginseng, right?"

Iroh looked delighted. Lieutenant Jee had relapsed into the odd fit from before.

* * *

AN: Once again leave me a review so I know what you think of it. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. Til then! 


	3. The Lemur Conspiracy

AN: Wow. I've gotten some pretty complementary reviews and all I can say is thanks many times over. My ego has risen significantly for better or worse. And the show has decided to shake the foundations of my whole story. It's practically obsolete now but I have a solution.

Let's just assume that the Northern Water Tribe defeated the Fire Nation forces and Aang, now a master Waterbender, traveled to the Earth Kingdom. Zhao pulled out of the assault to pursue him. Zuko announced that he was still alive, bought a new ship, gathered up his crew, grabbed Iroh, and followed.

Ooh, I'm good (joking).

I was also asked a question in regards to pairings and the answer is no. I haven't any planned other than some faint hints of onesided Katara-Aang. I don't solely support K/A, in fact I basically like any well written pairings except slashes and incest in the A:TLA fandom. I have two reasons for this. One, I'm trying to stick to the series and canon has yet to reveal a solid romantic relationship. Two, this story is mainly focused on Zuko's relationship with Aang and the choices he makes because of it. However, if the idea strikes me or canon establishes it, I may include a pairing.

**Disclaimer**: I believed I owned Avatar once, but after intensive therapy I came to accept that I don't. Now, if only I could be cured of the depression that came of that realization.

* * *

Learning to Play with Fire

Chapter 3: The Lemur Conspiracy

Ambition had always been a strong characteristic of his. Many people had warned him that it would get him in trouble one day, Master Jeong Jeong among them. But, as was expected, Zhao had ignored them with a sincereness that only someone who was both deaf and dumb could exude. Perhaps he was, dumb that is.

_Why should someone as **strong** as I care what people as **weak** as they say? _he asked himself and he was never able to come up with an answer, then again he never really bothered himself with trying. Besides, hadn't his determination always gotten him exactly where he wanted? Why question something so good?

Lieutenant, Captain, Commander... he had had many titles placed before his name. Rising through the ranks of his Nation's military came naturally to him. It seemed that breathing was the only thing as easy and as necessary. And now here he was. Admiral Zhao. So respected and talented that not even that embarrassing defeat by the Northern Water Tribe and the resulting escape of the elusive Avatar could lead to his downfall.

It was no wonder that someone with an ambition like his wouldn't be satisfied with ending their career at General. Zhao wanted so much more. He deserved so much more. He would have more. He would rule. He practically jumped at the opportunity to take part in a conspiracy.

The plan was simple and oh so easy. Ozai would be left alone. He would soon grow old and die naturally. The Fire Lord would not interfere with the plans of the numerous conspirators. He had helped them really by exposing the one person that needed to die for the dreams of the plotters to become reality, Prince Zuko. By banishing his eldest child and heir, Ozai had inadvertently left Zuko vulnerable. Zuko could easily be ambushed and killed, General Iroh too.

Zhao would personally deal with Zuko and if rumors held true and the Prince had the Avatar in custody, then all for the better. The Airbender could be set up as Zuko's killer and Zhao would certainly earn the status of General for bringing the Avatar to the wrathful Fire Lord. After that all that was left to do was wait. After Ozai's death, Zhao would use his widespread influence and many connections to outmaneuver his competitors and take the throne.

If Zhao had a conscience it would have been telling him that murder and treason were bad enough on their own but to combine them for the appeasement of avarice was plain demonic. Doubtless, Zhao would have ignored it.

Zhao prided himself on his ability to read people and there was no doubt in his mind that the Prince was weak. _Why should a weakling like Zuko rule while I toil beneath him for the good of our nation?_ he pondered. Furthermore, Zuko is merciful and such an emotion makes the Prince weak and a pathetic ruler would send the omnipotent Fire Nation to an early doom. And if the Fire Nation went down then ultimately, so would Zhao.

Yes, if Zhao had a conscience this would have been his argument against it. But as he didn't have one, he presented this reasoning to his army. The Admiral had always been a persuasive man and if that failed he had the imagination necessary to think up a number of fatal tortures and the resources necessary to bring those tortures to fruition. Needless to say, his men were easily won over to his way of thinking and now he had a small fleet wholeheartedly supporting him.

One such soldier humbly called the Admiral's attention to himself with a simple, "Sir?"

Zhao turned to him but said nothing. Taking the absence of a reprimand as a sign to speak the soldier continued. "Prince Zuko's vessel has been sighted several kilometers south of our current position, sir. What are your orders?"

"The Prince is returning to the Fire Nation with some rather precious cargo. He will need a proper escort. Set a course for our majesty's ship," the Admiral's voice was saturated with triumph and as he turned to face the fore of the ship once more the soldier saw that he was smirking victoriously. The man gave a clumsy bow and scampered off to relay the news to the helmsman while vaguely wondering why villains insisted on a constant use of verbal irony.

Zhao faced the distant horizon taking pleasure in the cool sea breezes caressing his rough skin and the happy feeling that everything was going his way.

* * *

**Prince Zuko's Ship**

**(Retired) General Iroh's Quarters**

Retired General Iroh of the Fire Nation thought of himself as a simple man. He did not ask much of life. Give him a good cup of some quality tea (especially Ginseng) and he was satisfied. He was the only one in his family who desired so little.

His brother, Fire Lord Ozai, was not a brilliant man but was cunning and cruel to a near devilish extent and following the tradition of all Fire Lords since Sozen, wanted world domination. Iroh was the white sheep of the family. He found world domination melodramatic and frankly thought that it wasn't worth the effort. Honestly, a hundred year war and you spend the rest of your life governing more than you could ever need. The work load was enough to drive anyone crazy. _But_, reflected Iroh, _Ozai was never entirely sane to begin with_.

Then there was Prince Zuko, his nephew, perhaps the only person in his family that Iroh felt any attachment to. Zuko was twisted, aggressive, and cynical but Iroh wouldn't, no couldn't give up on him because Zuko had compassion too. True, he didn't show it often but he had it. By the Gods above, below, and the Avatar... Iroh knew he did. And that led Iroh to give Zuko all of his loyalty. Being around the sixteen year old made Iroh both want to castrate himself and have more children. But Iroh was certain of two things in regards to his nephew. One, Ozai did not know what he was missing. Two, Ozai had made the biggest mistake of his life when he scarred his son. Unfortunately, Zuko had yet to realize any of this. Fortunately, Iroh was prepared to guide his young charge until he did.

Lastly, there was Azula. Iroh wasn't as fond of his niece as he was of his nephew. The girl had started out fine but as she grew older she began to show a uncanny likeness to her father in nearly all things mental and emotional. In Iroh's opinion, Azula was three things: intelligent, beautiful, and evil. Not lovable and not savable.

This all flickered through Iroh's mind as he locked wits with a one time enemy who was proving to be a prodigy in his own weird way.

"Your turn."

The aged General glanced at the Avatar with shrewd golden eyes. Then looked back down at the Pai-Sho game he and the twelve year old boy were currently playing. His eyebrows rose as he took in the placement of the Airbender's pieces.

"That is an interesting move, young one," he said.

Aang smiled at that as if there was more to Iroh's statement than the aforementioned speaker knew. "What are you smiling at young Avatar?" he asked in a sincerely curious voice.

The boy's grey eyes snapped back to focus on Iroh's face rather like those of a student who has been caught daydreaming. Then the boy smiled wryly.

"You called me 'young one' when I'm old enough to be your grandfather," said Aang softly. The General smiled in return but accurately guessed that that wasn't what the Avatar had found amusing in his statement and resolved to find out more later.

"Well, if it's any consolation my old friend, you look younger than my nephew. What's your secret?" Iroh was genuinely curious about Aang's extreme youth but the Avatar either didn't want to discuss it or actually took it as a joke and simply chuckled in response. Iroh soon joined him in his good humor.

Iroh smiled to himself as the Avatar turned back to the game. He enjoyed the young Airbender's company. Sadly, it wouldn't last much longer. Soon they would reach the Fire Nation and Ozai would either force the Avatar into his service or lock the child up for the rest of his life. In fact, the only reason the trip was taking so long was because Zuko was taking the long route to avoid the Fire Navy until he could be sure that no one would try and steal the Avatar from him.

Iroh had to admit to himself that he would miss this. The last two years had seemed to the Dragon of the West to be an extended vacation with his nephew (minus a few rough points). Yep, he would certainly miss it.

"I win!"

Iroh started at the interruption in his thought processes and looked down at the board. He nearly fainted in shock.

* * *

**Prince Zuko's Ship**

Zuko trudged through the halls of his ship looking forlorn and/or murderous. He was by no means aware of the term "teen angst" and if he had been he would have fervently claimed that he was incapable of such ridiculous emotions. The rest of the population had far less trouble facing the music. Zuko's entire being radiated his version of righteous anger and the unavoidable self pity.

Iroh had been a great asset to Zuko over the last few years but he had also been a great comfort. Zuko may not be entirely open with his uncle and may at times forget to offer the old General the appreciation he deserved but Zuko loved Iroh after his own fashion. And the teen knew Iroh loved him in turn because Iroh had always supported the wayward Prince no matter the odds.

_Iroh_, Zuko thought bitterly, _is the only real family I have_. His mother was not an option. His father was the very Fire Lord who had banished him. Zuko had learned the hard way that Ozai was not the paternal type. Then there was Princess Azula, his little sister, his pure evil little sister whom Zuko suspected that not even Iroh liked. After that there was a list of distant relatives in the form of stuffy nobles and high ranking military officials. Zuko couldn't even remember their names much less turn to them.

Sometimes the young Fire Heir suspected that Iroh was the only one who understood him. So that made the latest betrayal all the more unbearable.

Well, perhaps betrayal was too strong a word, but hey, Zuko can hardly be excused of over exaggeration. After all, Iroh in his own unique way had managed to get under Zuko's skin and force him, yes force him, to desperate measures. Fine, a tantrum. Iroh had forced Zuko to throw a tantrum not only in front of two of his crew but also in front of three of his prisoners (four if you counted the lemur), amongst which was the Avatar.

He would never live it down. At the very least he could pay off his crew and threaten the prisoners to keep quiet. It would save him much embarrassment but would make it all the more amusing for those who witnessed it. Zuko clenched his fists and shoved a passing soldier roughly into the wall. If Iroh wasn't related to him...

It was with these ferocious thoughts occupying his mind that Zuko emerged onto the main deck and heard a curious titter.

The teen paused mid mental rant to look down and barely stopped himself from accidently stepping on the Avatar's pet lemur. The little creature made an indignant noise and stared up at the Prince with large luminescent green eyes. Zuko glared back but couldn't help but find himself slightly unnerved by that blank yet intelligent gaze.

They were distracted from their staring contest by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Zuko and Momo looked up to see Sokka running towards them across the deck with Lieutenant Jee on his heels.

The following events happened very quickly.

Sokka reached the older boy and the lemur and skidded to a stop, the tips of his boots inches from Momo's tail. Oddly enough, Momo resisted the urge to glide away and remained still but for the slightest twitch of his tail and a flattening of his large ears. This was proved to be a bad decision on Momo's part as a split second later Lieutenant Jee's momentum sent him crashing into Sokka. The Water Tribe boy fell, taking Zuko and Jee down with him. Momo took to the air with a screech. The panicked lemur leapt to the nearest place he was sure was safe from Sokka, Zuko's head.

Zuko felt both his face and his temper heat up. There he was, the future Fire Lord, laying on his back on the deck of his vessel, a Water Tribe Warrior crushing his legs. Said Water Tribesman was in turn being crushed by Zuko's Lieutenant... oh, and let's not forget the lemur clinging to Zuko's face as if its life depended on it.

Sokka had had a pretty eventful day or rather a pretty eventful few weeks. He could remember vividly when it had all began.

He was fishing with his sister and being an excellent brother in his opinion when Katara went and crashed their canoe. Sokka prided himself on his tact and was rather confused when Katara got angry. Confused, not surprised. She was prone to bursts of emotion due to her female hormones. No, he only became surprised when Katara accidently broke apart an iceberg with her magic water (Bending, he still needed to work on it).

Sokka had heard the saying "hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," so he was actually unsure whether it was the water or Katara's rage that broke the ice that allowed the berg sealed below to rise, but quite frankly, he didn't care. For within the century old ice was a twelve year old boy, an Airbender, the Avatar, and above all... a friend named Aang.

Katara, being prey to silly female emotions, had immediately decided to release the mysterious figure within the ice.

Sokka had tried to stop her but she was relentless.

Now they were miles away from home, prisoners to a selfish Firebender Prince. Yep, Sokka didn't regret finding Aang one bit.

That fact didn't make his current situation any less embarrassing or frightening though. He had quested out that morning in search of Momo. Aang hadn't seen the lemur for awhile and the child was worried for his pet. So Katara ordered Sokka to search for him, the warrior's only defense for being bossed about by a girl was that Katara can be scary sometimes. Iroh had been sympathetic to their loss but insisted on keeping Aang confined and assigning an escort to both siblings.

Now Sokka was trapped between two Firebenders, Jee on top of him and Zuko's legs caught beneath him. He detachedly noted that Momo was chattering nervously and raised his head to look at Zuko. He immediately began worrying for his safety.

Zuko looked livid and Momo was now scampering away with a scorched rear.

The Prince's golden eyes rolled up to meet Sokka's ice blue ones and the young warrior felt a shiver go down his spine at the murderous look in the sixteen year old's eyes. He racked his brain for something intimidating or soothing to say to stop the Firebender from roasting him.

"Um, thanks for helping me find Momo. Aang was worried that he'd fallen overboard or gotten eaten by something... or... yeah, and..."

Zuko realized that the Water Tribe boy was talking to him and decided to pay attention. His eyes narrowed and focused as he listened to the boy jabber on. The young warrior noticed his look and any words he was planning to say died on his tongue.

"GET OFF ME!"

Jee and Sokka hurriedly obeyed. Zuko leapt to his feet as they dashed into the depths of his ship. The Prince resisted the urge to pursue them. Instead he glanced around rapidly, his keen yellow eyes scanning the deck as he paced, practically breathing flames in his agitation. _Dammit, where'd that lemur go?_

_

* * *

_

AN:Yay! Another chapter is complete. Till next time then, ladies and gentlemen of the A:TLA fandom!


	4. A Serious Lack of Morality

AN: ATTENTION! I AM DISCONTINUING THIS!... Well, not really. I just needed to get your full attention. So many people skip over the ANs, you know. I need your guys opinion. Alright? OK.

The Season Finale has brought my fic to a crossroads. Zhao or no Zhao? I can take my plot either way. So I'm leaving it up to you, reviewers. If you want him gone, I'll simply replace him with Azula. Mind you, it will take a while for the next update then, simply because I want to learn more about Azula before writing her in my fic. If you want him to stay, I'll bring Azula in on my own time and you'll get both her and Zhao (yay, immorality surplus!).

I'll let you guys vote on it. So I suggest you voice your opinion, for only you can save a villain.

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine, so if any international tv networks want to sue me for all my money (a total of $O), I'm completely safe. :P

* * *

Learning to Play with Fire

Chapter 4: A Serious Lack of Morality

Within a day Zhao's naval fleet had caught up with Zuko's solitary vessel. Two of the mighty behemoths pulled abreast of the Prince's comparatively diminutive ship. Their towering sides effortlessly overshadowing the deck of the smaller ship. The remaining ships of the fleet were drifting aimlessly about them.

The Fire Heir himself stood rigidly on the deck amongst his crew, his uncle loyally at his side, glaring up at the dismal grey sides of the Admiral's massive vessels.

"What does he want?" Zuko demanded irritably, his golden eyes noting his hated nemesis' insignia displayed proudly on the vessel running starboard of them.

"A cup of tea, perhaps?" ventured Iroh, though the pessimistic set of his mouth and the guardedness of his stance revealed that he suspected nothing of the sort.

A ramp lowered from the closest ship. A loud clang was heard as the metal ramp landed solidly on the equally metallic deck. Zuko's eyes became a notch narrower as Zhao appeared at the top of the ramp and descended with at least thirty soldiers trailing after him. The Admiral disembarked from the ramp, his men filling onto the deck and lining up behind him. Zhao's lips twitched with amusement as he took in the sight of Zuko, Iroh, and their rather ragamuffin crew gathered before him. The exiled teenager carefully schooled his features to look indifferent before stepping up before the Admiral. This facade slipped as the smirk on Zhao's face was brought into sharper focus by their proximity and Zuko jutted out his jaw defiantly.

"What do you want Zhao?"

The said Firebender clucked his tongue in mild disapproval before speaking. "Such rude behavior Prince. You must learn to control that temper of yours, it may get you in trouble one day."

Zuko's eyebrow lowered as he detected the thinly veiled threat in Zhao's comment.

Iroh chose that moment to remind the world of his existence. The old General tactfully placed himself between his nephew and the Admiral. "Now, now, Zuko," he stated, effectively interrupting Zuko's delivery of a pithy comeback. "I'm sure that Admiral Zhao has a perfectly inviolable reason for being here." His cunning yellow eyes darted to the aforesaid man as he tucked his hands together in his sleeves.

Zhao seemed to regain himself. "Yes, in fact, I do. Thank you for reminding me, General."

"Retired General," Iroh commented out of habit.

Zhao bent slightly at the waist so as to look Zuko in the eye, folding his hands behind his back. He leaned around Iroh, his visage taking on an unpleasant resemblance to a shark.

"I've come to put you and your crew under arrest for entering Fire Nation waters without the Avatar in captivity."

"What?" yelled Zuko. "But I _have_ captured the Avatar!" Too late, Zuko realized his mistake.

Zhao grinned maliciously. "Really? Well, you haven't alerted anyone of this."

"You know very well why," snarled the Prince.

Zhao raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "You expected that I would steal him from you? Surely you haven't forgotten, Prince Zuko, that I am not the traitor here."

"Could've fooled me!" spat Zuko, lunging for the leering Admiral. Iroh held him back.

"Calm yourself, Prince Zuko."

Once he was sure that Zuko could be trusted to remain still, the retired General turned to face Zhao. His normally mild gaze flashing. "I suggest that you leave now Admiral. We may have failed to send ahead notice, but that does not change the fact that we have the Avatar in custody. So we would appreciate it if you allowed us to continue on to the Capital."

Zhao smirked and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I cannot permit that, General. You see, I have plans that require the Avatar in _my _custody. Funnily enough, those same plans also require the absence of you, your traitorous nephew, and the crew of this disgusting excuse of a ship." He raised his voice, speaking to his men. "ARREST THEM!"

At Zhao's command, the battalion that had accompanied him surged forward. They quickly overcame Zuko's crew whose resistance was halfhearted at best. Iroh, having recognized that the odds of victory were slim, made no attempt to fight and sustain unnecessary injury. Zuko, however, was only too happy to resist.

He ran forward, his fists igniting as he brought them up to send a blast of white hot fire directly at Zhao. The Admiral masterfully blocked the attack, his arms sweeping the flames to his sides, where they dissipated. He then wordlessly signaled for an unoccupied group of soldiers to take Zuko.

It took five fresh Firebenders to detain the Prince.

Zhao didn't waste time (gloating would commence later) in providing further direction for his men.

"Take them to the prison hold on my ship along with anyone else found on board. Place the Avatar in the cell I've had prepared for him. I want this vessel commandeered by capable soldiers and following my fleet within the hour."

Zhao's orders were hurriedly obeyed; sloth was dishonorable after all. Oddly enough, its status as a well known Deadly Sin was ignored by the Fire Navy. Sin wasn't a vice in their books. It's entirely possible that if it was, the war would be little more than a vague dream of the homicidal psychopaths that had been running the nation for over a century.

* * *

AN: As always tell me your opinion. And also take my earlier query into consideration please. Till the next time then. 


	5. The Brig Blues

AN: Well, the votes are in and it's a landslide... Zhao stays! (waves mini Fire Nation flag) Yay for Zhao! And since I absolutely loved the Season Finale, you get that too. We'll all just pretend that Zhao wasn't killed by a vengeful spirit or if you want you can fill in the gaps of how Zhao miraculously escaped said spirit.

In this chapter is hidden the title of one of my favorite books. I'll give anyone that finds it a virtual custard tart.

So without further ado... I give you the fifth chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Must you remind me of how I've failed in life?

* * *

Learning to Play with Fire 

Chapter 5: The Brig Blues

"Sir?" Timidly.

"What?" Irritably.

"There's something you need to see." Meekly.

"Yes?" Blandly.

"Yes, what?" Blankly.

"What?" Confusedly.

"What, what?" Bewilderedly.

"What do you think I should see?" Dangerously.

"It's in the Rhino pens." Mildly.

"What is it?" Impatiently.

"Come see, sir." Cautiously.

"Are there not enough words in your vocabulary to just tell me what it is that you want me to see, Corporal?" Mockingly.

"..."

_Did you know that about every five minutes in a normal conversation there is an awkward silence?_

"..."

"You just have to see it, Admiral, sir." Placidly.

A long suffering sigh. "Very well."

Ten minutes (discounting the 420 seconds of uncomfortable silence) of conversation later found the distinguished Admiral Zhao gazing up at a dozing Appa with distaste.

"Do you think it's edible?"

Zhao turned to face the three lower ranking officers clustered a small distance behind him. The corporal who had lead him down into Zuko's ship to see the beast blinked at him, it was he who had spoken. Zhao sniffed disdainfully. "I do not know, but it's probable that it's carrying diseases of one kind or another."

The soldiers shuffled a few feet backward, eyeing the ten ton monster warily. Flashes of past bouts of sickness few through their minds. If they got ill now... well, their mommies weren't in the Navy.

Taking a small amount of pleasure from the mortified looks on their faces, Zhao continued: "But its pelt will make an excellent rug for the Fire Lord's war room." He eyed the beast's shaggy yet immaculate fur.

With a decisive whirl he strode away, shouting directions back at his men. "I'm returning to my ship now. Keep the bison here and well cared for." He turned to look at them, amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "If the Avatar's buffalo escapes you'll be held responsible."

"But, sir!" one of the soldiers called as Zhao walked out the doorway. The Admiral turned around and felt his hands clench as the same corporal who had hailed him earlier trotted up, his expression one of innocent curiosity.

"For the last time, Corporal, what is it?" Zhao ground out.

"Which is it, Admiral? A buffalo or a bison?"

Zhao stared at him in shock. "Is that relevant?"

"I'm just curious 'cause you referred to it as a bison but then called it a buffalo, and I for one want to kno–"

Zhao spun on his heel with a feral snarl, slamming the door in the man's face.

Non-pulsed, the Clueless Corporal turned to his two comrades. "So what do you think it is?"

* * *

**Zhao's Flagship**

**The Prison Hold**

The environment of Zhao's brig was bleak to say the least. Tears threatened to well up in Katara's eyes as thoughts of Aang and what was to come roiled through her head. Stubbornly, she closed her light blue eyes, willing the nightmarish images to disappear; but they wouldn't. _Is this what it feels like, _she thought, _to have no hope? _As the despairing words revolved around her mind she gained new strength and pushed them forcibly away. _No... there is still hope so long as Aang lives. So long as he's free. _She reopened her eyes and peered about the prison hold.

Sokka's eyes, the same hue as her own, met hers briefly and for an instant she was able to view all the worry and fear he usually kept well hidden before he turned away from her. Refocusing his attention on unforgiving metal as he continued his sullen vigil of the door.

Zuko, too, was watching the brig's only exit and entry, his flaxen eyes blazing with such intensity that Katara wondered that the door hadn't melted beneath his heated gaze.

General Iroh and Lt. Jee sat near their Prince. They appeared to be having a heated conversation but the Waterbender couldn't make sense of their whispers. Their faces were grim as they glanced at the door.

The rest of the Fire Heir's crew huddled in their cells, looking desolate. Their expressions resembling as close to those of kicked puppies as those of hardened soldiers could manage.

Not at all satisfied with what she was seeing, the Water Tribe Native turned to look at the door with a rather unfeminine noise of contempt. Her brother glared disapprovingly at her. The girl looked around the hold, searching for anything she could use to her advantage. A large pile of items in the corner grabbed her attention and she elbowed Sokka in the side. The young warrior looked irritably over at her, his mouth opening to question her.

An echoing set of clicks interrupted his query. The door to the hold swung open to reveal Admiral Zhao.

Sokka's mouth snapped shut.

The man stepped into the brig, the metal tips of his boots tapping gently, his heavy gait muffled by the straw strewn carelessly on the floor. His fiery gaze swept around the room and he smirked slightly as he observed the slumped soldiers and the ever defiant Prince. He paid no heed to the Water Tribe Natives.

"Are your new accommodations to your liking, Prince Zuko?" he asked, eyes dancing.

Zuko stood up before answering, raising himself to his full height, he glared right back at the Admiral. His lip curled, "To tell the truth, I'd expected more from one so _noble _as you, Zhao." He put a sarcastic stress on the word 'noble.'

Zhao's face contorted momentarily before he regained control. He gave the 16 year old a suave smile. "Why, it's better than the filth you've been living in for the last two years of your exile."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "I'd rather live in filth than be filth."

"Is that an insult?"

"It's whatever your twisted mind wants to make of it, Zhao," the Prince responded cheekily.

The Admiral's lips parted, revealing his teeth. "Well, I hope you enjoy it because it's the last room you'll ever have, you little smart mouth!"

"You dare threaten me? I am royalty!" declared Zuko.

Iroh stood up, catching his nephew's shoulder in a firm grip. "Don't Zuko!"

But the Prince was too far in a rage to notice. "I'll have you executed for such treason when I regain my throne!"

"What throne? You were banished remember? And you'll never regain your honor because I've captured the only key that will reopen the Fire Nation to you."

Zuko's eyes shone with pent up fury. "You stole the Avatar from me, you liar!"

"You were too weak to restrain him," Zhao said, lacing his words with false pity.

"He was in a cell!"

Zhao went on regardless. "So I recaptured him."

"He never got away!" spat the Prince.

"Now that he's in competent hands..."

"HE'S MINE!" roared Zuko.

"–The Fire Nation's victory is sealed and you'll live out your final days here as you deserve for the Blue Spirt incident."

That made Zuko stop. Iroh's grip tightened on the boy's shoulder. Lt. Jee stood up slowly, watching the Admiral cautiously. The Water siblings glanced at each other, wondering at the connection between the Fire Prince and the secretive fugitive they had heard of in Fire Nation occupied areas. Judging by the puzzled expressions on the crew's faces, they were pondering over the same thing.

After a few moments, Zuko finally found his voice. "What do you mean, Zhao?"

The Admiral chuckled coldly. "You haven't figured it out yet? Why, Prince Zuko, new powers are rising within the Fire Nation as the other nations fall. The Avatar, Bai Sing Se, the Siege of the North, Sozen's Comet... things are heating up. Fractions are forming and they want the Fire Nation to be successful." He smiled, "and they don't believe you to be one who can lead the future Fire Empire to prosperity."

Zuko looked as if he had been slapped. The Dragon of the West was not so easily shaken.

"Ozai will not fall to a conspiracy easily," murmured the old General. He glanced sideways at Zuko. "None of the royal family will."

Zhao inclined his head to the shorter man. "We are not so brazen as to challenge the current Fire Lord. And why would we? He has managed our nation beautifully. No, Fire Lord Ozai will die naturally soon enough and we're willing to wait. Fire Princess Azula need not die either. She is the epitome of fire and has thrown her lot in with the right people of the nobility."

Zuko swore. Iroh gave no response; he had expected such from his niece.

Zhao watched Zuko's reaction to the Princess' involvement with relish before resuming his monologue.

"In fact, now that I have the Avatar, the only person who stands in the way is your nephew, General." Iroh's eyes glittered in warning. "And yourself, of course, unless you'd be willing to join us? A man such as you..."

"I don't condone treachery, Admiral."

"But you've traveled with a traitor for over two years and let's not forget that smudge on your record that is the Northern Siege."

"My nephew is more honorable than you could hope to be and the consequences of the Arctic Incident, well, you doubtlessly know them better than I," Iroh's grin was decidedly predatory.

Zuko's eyes flickered to his mentor who gazed back at him placidly. The Prince seemed to regain his strength and he straightened to meet Zhao's wrathful glare unwaveringly.

The Admiral looked harshly between the two. "Then you will die in disgrace," he hissed venomously. He looked around at Zuko's steadfast crew. "All of you." Zhao spun around and marched out of the brig, the door shut with a bang behind him.

As Zhao's footsteps receded, Zuko slid to the floor as if all his energy had left with the Admiral. Jee plopped down at his Prince's side. Iroh stared at the door for a few more moments before settling down laboriously next to Zuko. The old man muttered words Katara couldn't hear in Zuko's ear, his tone soothing.

The Waterbender's brows lowered and she turned determinedly to her brother. "Sokka?"

He looked at her quizzically. She inclined her head in the direction of the door. The warrior followed her gaze to two large barrels with crates stacked atop them in the corner beyond the bars.

"I bet that there's water in those barrels," whispered Katara. She shifted her hunched over shoulders in a way akin to a stalking cat.

"Or at least some form of liquid," Sokka agreed. He studied the boxes stacked on the barrels. "You think you can lift those weights?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at the girl at his side.

"Not with those chains holding them down," she responded, pointing a slender hand at the thick chains twined around the pile, secured by a crude iron lock.

Sokka looked out at the hunkered Fire Nation prisoners through the corners of his eyes. "Think they'll be able to help us?"

Katara glanced at the Firebenders before shaking her head. "They can't melt the metal. They'd probably just set everything on fire."

The Water boy leaned back against the wall, stroking the nonexistent stubble on his chin. "If only we could reach them somehow." He sighed, "it's no good without outside help."

Katara looked morosely out through the bars imprisoning her at the chains imprisoning her element. A glimmer of luminescent green amongst the crimson atmosphere caught her eye. Sokka watched quietly as she sat up on her knees, rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

"Momo!" she cried excitedly.

Sokka started in surprise. The little lemur stared out at them from behind the grill of a vent, his fur black with soot.

"Come here, boy!" Katara called, slapping her palms on her thighs.

Sokka leapt up. "C'mon, Momo. Come here!"

The Fire Nation men stirred in their cells, watching the siblings' actions eagerly. Momo chittered and clawed at the metal framework blocking the exit.

"You can do it, boy!"

With a small snarl the lemur flung himself at the grill, sending it flying out of its frame. .Momo followed shortly, unfurling his wings.

Katara caught him neatly in her arms. The siblings stroked his grimy fur, muttering praises into his large ears. Momo purred happily in their grasp.

Iroh trudged up to the bars separating his cell from Sokka's and Katara's. "Smart animal," he commented, patting the lemur on the head. "I don't think that he'll be able to pick locks as complicated as these, however." He gestured at the cell doors.

"He doesn't need to," Sokka said matter of fact-ly. He pointed at the lock dangling from the barrels. "We get that off and we're home free."

* * *

**Monkey-faced Human's floating rock-like thing**

**The Human Cage Room**

Momo growled indignantly as he was bundled across the metal floor, tumbling against the barrels unceremoniously. Huffing, the lemur stood on all fours, giving the humans watching his progress with anxious eyes his most unnerving glare.

With a dismissive sniff and a swish of his long tail, Momo scrambled up the wooden containers. He crawled lithely along the chain links until he came to the barrel from which the lock was suspended. The lemur wound his tail around the chain stretching over his head along the crate and swung down to level with the large iron contraption.

Momo slipped his nimble fingers into the keyhole. Laying his large ear against the lock's side, he listened to the muted clicks, trying to detect even the minutest difference between the sounds. One stood out amongst the rest. _Eureka!_ The mechanism snapped open, the chains sliding away and falling down as they were freed from the lock's restraint.

"Good boy!"

The lemur unwound his tail and landed on the metallic floor with a barely audible thump. He cocked his head at the humans.

The Water girl opened her arms wide. "C'mere, Momo!" she called in that melodious voice that enchanted Momo's pet Air boy whenever she deigned use it with him in hearing range.

Spreading his wings, the lemur lifted quickly from the ground and soared into the girl's arms.

_It's OK, I suppose... Yes, alright. I forgive you,_ Momo thought as the girl's gentle hands prompted him to purr in pure contentment.

* * *

**Zhao's Flagship**

**The Prison Hold**

Katara's hands danced gracefully through the stale air, her fingers tracing intricate patterns. She shifted her feet minutely as she moved through the Waterbending stances she had been taught by master Pakku.

The water flowed smoothly from the barrels, easily knocking the lids and crates aside at Katara's behest. Stepping back, the girl coaxed a fine stream of gleaming water away from the main flow and into the cell. With a nearly careless motion of her hand she froze all the water but her stream, allowing herself to concentrate more of her energy on the present task.

Around the hold, the menfolk remained silent for fear of making her lose focus, their eyes following her every motion with something akin to hero worship. Only her brother remained clear eyed and used his unglazed vision to give every Fire man whose eyes traced more of his sister than her arms a stern glare. Finding his steely gaze ineffective, Sokka began to meticulously take down names.

With gentle sweeps of her arms, Katara brought the water to the cell door. Waving her hand, she wound it into the keyhole. Keeping her hands still, she held the water steady in the lock. The Waterbender lowered her head to the keyhole and exhaled. From her parted lips came a puff of silvery breath on which ice crystals glittered. The water within the mechanism immediately froze. For an instant, the lock seemed to bulge before it shattered. With a melancholy creak the door swung open on its hinges.

The Water Tribe siblings pushed through the open door, Momo trailing after them. Sokka walked briskly over to the door to the other areas of the ship. Katara, however paused and looked back at the Firebenders contemplatively.

Sokka tried the door knob. "It's locked," he examined the lock, "but it'll be easier for you to open than the cell door was."

"Sokka?" Katara's voice was calm.

"Zhao's got some Firebender guards stationed outside for sure." He rested his ear on the door's cool surface. "Sounds like quite a few."

"Sokka," stated Katara.

"I'm not sure if we can take them all even with surprise on our side. Hmmm..."

He then noticed the look his sister was giving him. "What's up?"

The Waterbender indicated Zuko and his crew who where watching them from their cells. "Oh no. No way, Katara."

"But, Sokka, they can help." The crew nodded in solemn agreement.

"Before recapturing us later on," he responded smarmily.

Katara ignored him. "We don't even know where Aang is."

"We'll find him," said the warrior obstinately.

"While fighting off everyone?" Katara asked snidely.

"If we must," nodded Sokka.

"If I may intrude on this lovely family discussion, we don't have time for this," Zuko said cynically.

"Zhao may return at any moment," put in Lt. Jee.

Sokka scowled.

"I suggest we form a temporary alliance," added Iroh. The General glanced between his nephew and the Water Tribe boy who were glaring at each other. "Or at least a temporary truce."

"Deal!" cried Katara. She ran forward to shake Iroh's hand.

Sokka stared sourly after her. "Do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of tormenting me like this?"

Katara didn't respond, choosing instead to set to work on opening Iroh's cell.

After some time of opening cells, they all gathered before the brig's door. The Firebenders sank into stances. Sokka and the other non-benders readied themselves, gathering up their weapons from the crate in which they had been placed. Katara called up a large sphere of water with one hand, the other held the water within the door's lock still. She glanced about at the others.

"Ready?" They nodded, jaws set. Sokka shifted his grip on his club. Momo entwined his tail tightly about the Water Tribe warrior's neck.

The Waterbender breathed on the water gathered in the keyhole. It froze instantly, demolishing the lock's mechanism. The door swung open, revealing the puzzled faces of the guards.

"Go!" barked Iroh.

They charged.

* * *

AN: Cliffie! (claps hands gleefully) Till whenever then! Don't forget the custard tart.(waves tart under readers' nose) 


	6. A loaded god complex

AN: I know what you're thinking. "Wow. There's usually an episode or two between her updates." And you're completely right. The distinct absence of an episode between this latest chapter and its predecessor makes me wonder: Is Nickelodeon truly the friendly children's network they make themselves out to be or are they actually a clan of sadistic megalomaniac vampires who are steadily sucking our lifeblood out with the painfully long wait? (clears throat)

The answer to last chapter's book search is "The Arctic Incident." It's the second book in Eoin Colfer's Artemis Fowl series. Which I recommend to all readers who could be interested in the tales of an under aged criminal who dabbles in the affairs of a secret society of mythical creatures who use a lethal combination of potent magic and revolutionary technology to see to it that humans remain ignorant of their existence. I love you Artemis! Congratulations to Vicky So for winning the custard tart by finding the hidden title.

Now I have another challenge for you: the title of this chapter is a line in a song. Name the song and the band who sings it and I'll give you a virtual Zuko action figure. (presses button on figurine's back, it spits fire) Good for all you pyro maniacs, this one.

**Disclaimer**: See above. As is said there: the sadistic megalomaniac vampires who are slowly killing Avatar fans (including myself) own it, not me. I would be a less cruel master, I assure you.

* * *

Learning to Play with Fire

Chapter 6: A loaded god complex

_This is doing wonders for my anger problems_, contemplated Zuko as he punched a guard in the jaw with an ignited fist. And it was true. For most of his life the Prince had held back from doing real harm to his opponents. Training exercises, battling the Avatar, even in the Agni Kai against Zhao he held back. It was mildly refreshing for the teen to not restrain himself. The Fire Heir spun gracefully on his heel, slamming another soldier in the chest with a kick enhanced by flames. His efforts were rewarded when the man hit the wall with a satisfying crunch.

About the teen his allies annihilated the enemy troops with just as much prejudice. Iroh pressed the heels of his hands together horizontally, sending a powerful blast of fire at three of the guards. The wrathful flames knocked them to the ground from which they did not rise. Lt. Jee all but tackled the captain of the guard. Even the hapless water peasants were doing their part, she with her inferior bending and he with his primitive weaponry. The lemur glided about the combatants, hissing menacingly.

Looking about, Zuko realized that all but two of Zhao's soldiers that had been stationed in the prison hall had been disposed of. Their unconscious bodies littered the narrow passage. The remaining couple engaged in a brief and futile struggle with four of Zuko's crew before being inevitably defeated and joining their fellows on the ground.

Seeing that all of the guards had been beaten, the Water girl retracted her ribbon of water into the sack her brother had retrieved for her. She looked back at the Fire men, the light of combat smoldering in her azure eyes. "C'mon!" she cried, "Aang's still imprisoned and we must free him."

Sure of her declaration's effect, she ran down the hall, intent on finding the monk. Her brother dashed after her without hesitation. Halfway down the passage the pair noticed the distinct lack of the Fire Nation crew following them. They skidded to a stop and turned around to stare incredulously at Zuko and his men.

Zuko gazed nonchalantly back at the siblings in hopes of irritating them. Their response was highly amusing to the stoic Prince.

The warrior turned his head to the side, gritting his teeth in annoyance. The Water wench scowled.

With a triumphant grin the Fire Heir waved his hand lazily and he and his soldiers advanced along the passageway. They crept down the hall, ears and eyes alert for any sound, their muscles tense.

Sokka trailed just behind his sister at the very rear of the line. He paused abruptly and turned to observe Zhao's prone men, something nagging at the back of his mind. He frowned worriedly._ Hadn't there been eight?_ Unnerved, the boy recounted the bodies carefully. _There were only seven now..._ Perhaps he was mistaken. Shaking his head, the young warrior sped up to rejoin the others. His instincts harrying him.

* * *

**Zhao's Flagship**

**The Avatar's Holding Cell**

Aang was blissfully unaware of the world around him, perhaps for the first time since he was revived from his hundred year coma in the South Pole. He did not stir but for the slight rise and fall of his chest. Did not make a noise save for the whisper of air as he inhaled and exhaled (there were plenty of other tiny sounds being made in his internal systems as his body functioned as well, but those aren't important). The Avatar might have had dreams, but if he did he would not recall them upon awakening (save for vague surreal phantom images, but those are not important, either).

The Airbender had been unconscious since being transported to Zhao's ship. The monk had fought back fiercely while on Zuko's vessel but had been overwhelmed by the sheer number of men under the Admiral's command. He had surrendered regretfully after Zhao's soldiers had captured Sokka and Katara. Thankfully Momo had loosed himself from the cage the soldiers attempted to wrest him into and had fled into the vents of Zhao's ship as they crossed the gangplank.

Aang wasn't too miffed by the change of scenery. True, Zhao was much more cruel than Zuko, if the Prince can be called cruel, that is. But at the very end the results were the same: Ozai. It was the same boat really, one was just bigger and had a number of other boats following it.

The monk had planned on escape, but then again, he had counted on being conscious too.

There was, however, a benefit to being knocked out that Aang was unaware of presently. And it is thus: because the Avatar was unconscious and Zhao has a healthy amount of dignity if nothing else, Aang was mercifully spared the smug villain monologue. And that makes being out of it completely worth it.

So Aang continued to peacefully sleep his optimistic little heart out as his aspiring rescuers quested for him throughout the ship.

* * *

**Zhao's Flagship**

**Some Random Hallway**

Sokka glared at the metallic walls spitefully. This was probably not the first time that the Water Tribesman had focused his hatred on an inanimate object, but at the present he could not remember any of those previous incidents. And it was entirely possible that this was the very first time that his disgust for a nonliving thing was quite so passionate. From Sokka's point of view there was nothing he couldn't hate about the walls.

He hated how they trapped him in the Fire Navy ship like an animal. He was disgusted by how they didn't react to his glare. They ignored him as if they thought him inferior to themselves. The teen was angered by how they blocked his sister from her element. It might have been expected that he was at least thankful for the cover the walls provided for him and the other fugitives. He wasn't, if anything he hated that they prevented him from encountering anyone he could take his rage out on. Now Sokka is most definitely not one to care about color coordination but after quite some time of traipsing about in the garishly red atmosphere, he even began to despise the walls for clashing with his outfit. And most importantly, he hated the walls because they were barriers between him, his sister, their friend, and their freedom.

Sokka glanced about at the others sulkily. Katara felt his eyes on her and slipped her hand into his, giving his fingers a comforting squeeze.

Assured that he wouldn't be losing his sister now, the boy prowled up to the front of the procession, jerking Katara along behind him. When the warrior stopped next to Iroh and Zuko, the Waterbender roughly pulled her hand out of his. After stomping on his foot, Katara pointedly put some distance between herself and Sokka.

Sokka scowled at her, limping, before speaking to the aged General. "Do you even know where you're going?"

The old man quickly masked the look of utter confusion that had been on his face as he looked between two passages before responding.

"If you think you know a faster way to the Avatar, take the lead by all means," he replied curtly, signaling for Sokka to go ahead of him.

The warrior stared dumbly back, unresponsive. The pair would've stood there for quite some time if they had not been interrupted.

"We haven't time for this," snapped Zuko. The Prince brushed past Sokka and Iroh, his hair swaying haughtily as he strutted decisively down the left hallway.

Katara marched after him, shooting a glare at her brother as she passed. "You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

The Water Tribe warrior and the elderly Fire Nation General blinked at one another before scampering off in pursuit of their respective charges. The crew shrugged and followed the quartet.

Several minutes later found them gathered before a corner. Sokka stepped forward to stand beside Katara. "What is it? Why've we stopped?" he whispered in her ear.

"There's a battalion of soldiers guarding a door round the corner. It has to be Aang," she replied quietly.

Sokka shifted his weight excitedly. "Are they all Firebenders?"

The Waterbender nodded. Momo gripped her shoulder tightly as the motion threatened to dislodge him.

"What're we gonna do?" muttered Sokka.

Iroh who had been holding a whispered conference with Zuko and Jee, answered him. "We're going to retrieve the Avatar as planned."

"What about the Firebenders?" questioned Katara.

The retired General smiled grimly, on either side of him Jee and Zuko mimicked the expression.

* * *

**Zhao's Flagship**

**Limited Access Area: Passageway to the Avatar's Cell**

Zhao wouldn't select just anybody to guard this door. No, only the best and the brightest of the Fire Navy were given the honor of this duty... or at least the best and brightest that weren't otherwise occupied. They were certainly well trained, as disciplined as Komodo Rhinos. It would take nothing less that a strategic genius to fool them. Too bad the Dragon of the West was on the job, eh?

The Captain had tried to maintain his austere silence but this had been going on for an hour and he had reached his limit. _It ends now!_

"For Agni's sake, Corporal!" he barked. "What is it?"

"My sincerest apologies, Captain, but I can't stop," cried a mustached man who was bouncing from one foot to the next. If the Captain hadn't known the man abhorred dancing, he would've supposed that was what the Corporal was doing.

"Why ever not?" inquired the Captain gruffly.

"Sir," the man nearly winced. "I really must insist on being permitted to take a short leave from active duty."

"Negative, Corporal."

"But, sir," the Corporal was pleading now.

"I must be adamant on this matter, Corporal. Admiral Zhao's orders were that this door must have no less than six of his Firebenders guarding it at all times," stated the Captain cooly.

"Please, sir. I'm begging you," and indeed he was, he would've sank to his knees if he could cease his instinctive dancing. "I wouldn't be missed, Captain."

"Yes you would be." The Captain's tone suggested a man with a volatile temper. "We have only six –"

"Seven!" shouted an indignant voice. The Captain didn't even glance at the speaker before continuing.

"– men and if you left how many would we have?"

"Five," mumbled the Corporal sourly.

"Six, dammit!" The quarreling pair remained seemingly oblivious to the to the speaker.

"Yes and Zhao would become very... irritable. And why don't we want that, Corporal?" asked the Captain in the voice he employed when speaking to four year olds.

"Cause he'll fry all six of us for treason and negligence," was the Corporal's obedient reply. His impatient dancing continued.

"Seven! I'm right here and I've been here the whole time!"

His discussion with the Corporal finished, the Captain finally turned to address the interloper. "At ease, Private," he ordered arrogantly.

The Private obeyed.

"Now what is your query?"

The Private pointed at the Corporal. "He's been denying my presence and I suspect my existence also, you too, sir," he responded sullenly.

"Have you any evidence of this, Private?" asked the Captain.

"Well everyone here presently witnessed it, sir," he whined. No one looked at him, the Captain was the only one that appeared to hear him in fact. The Captain looked around at the others.

"That'll do, Private." The Captain sauntered to his original position.

"Mommy's gonna here 'bout this," mumbled the Private lowly.

The Captain whirled around suddenly. Grabbing a hold of the Private's helmet, he pulled their head's close together so the other troops could not hear them. "Shut up!" he hissed. "Don't talk about Mom in front of the guys." He paused, "and don't mention this to her either. I'm looking out for you like she said."

He released the Private and beamed around at the soldiers innocently. _No one can find out. No** one**._

As luck would have it, a clatter of metal on metal distracted the soldiers sufficiently enough for the brothers to put some distance between themselves without arousing suspicion. A gratefully empty helmet rolled down the hall to rest at the most forefront guard's feet.

"Hm," commented the Captain intelligently.

"Hm," agreed the Corporal.

"Hm," huffed the Private sulkily.

"Corporal, go investigate this," said the Captain briskly. Still hopping in his significantly agitated condition, the Corporal obeyed.

They waited for a few moments.

The Captain was not the most patient man. "You!" he barked imperiously. "Go see what's taking the Corporal so long." As the unnamed soldier disappeared around the corner, the Captain cocked his head forward, eyes slitted. "If he's snuck off for a potty break..." the rest didn't need to be said aloud. The soldiers knew the penalty for such an act.

The wait was shorter than the last as the Captain's paranoia lead him to believe that his men were hosting some sort of get together in the latrines. "You two! Reconnaissance now!"

One of the aforementioned pair made to dash but his companion caught him by the arm. "But, sir!" said the defiant one as he struggled to restrain his fellow. "This is in the Navy hand scroll, we shouldn't – "

"The hand scroll be damned, soldier! This is war, there's no scroll to lead you in war, only your captain!" shouted the Captain.

After the couple of soldiers had disappeared the Private turned to his superior officer. "What now, Captain?" he asked snidely.

"I'll tell you what now!"

The Private sniffed. "Calm yourself, brother. You'll get injured if you aren't careful. Then Mommy would blame me."

"I told you not to mention her!" shrieked the Captain, lunging for his younger sibling, the Pathetic Private.

Taking advantage of the distraction, two Water Tribe children leapt around the corner and into the fray. The boy struck the Captain soundly in the back of the head with an oddly fashioned club. The girl threw out her hands, sending a wave of water at the Private. She had replaced the water in its container before her victim slid down to the floor, knocked out.

The boy spoke after a few moments. "See, Katara, just be glad I don't treat you like that." He indicated the prone brothers.

Katara sneered at him. "Only cause you know I'd beat you up if you tried."

Sokka snorted in disbelief but eyed her warily all the same.

"Good job, children."

The duo looked back down the hall to see Iroh hefting the keys to Aang's cell. Behind him Zuko and his men dragged all the guards over and tied them up with the brothers.

After shooing an eager Momo away from the lock, Iroh slipped the matching key into the keyhole. The door swung open soundlessly. Within a small dimly lit room the Avatar lay motionless on the ground, his wrists and ankles heavily chained to the wall.

"Aang!" screamed Katara as she and her brother bolted into the cell. Settling down on the straw littered ground, she easied the Avatar off the cold floor and pulled him partially onto her lap, hugging him tightly. A concerned Sokka kneeled too, edging closer to his sister, his blue eyes studying the monk carefully.

Iroh fiddled with the keys for a moment before bending over the Avatar. Under Sokka's and Katara's watchful eyes, he lifted one of the boy's slim wrists. He unlocked the shackle and laid it on the ground. The old General continued this until the child was completely unbound. Stepping back, Iroh made a small gesture with his hand.

From amongst Zuko's assembled men, a short middle-aged man dressed in civilians' clothes rather than armor emerged. When he approached the Water Tribe siblings they scooted back, dragging their friend with them.

The man paused, with a sigh he ran a calloused hand through his short greying hair. "It's alright. Don't worry, I'm a medic," he raised his hands, palms up in a gesture of piece. He smiled kindly down at them, "I want to help."

The duo still looked uneasy but allowed the medic to examine their friend, their worry for him overriding their distrust of the Fire Nation.

"Hmm..." murmured the man after a few moments. He peeled Aang's eyelid back, examining the eye.

Katara shifted anxiously. "Is he alright?" she asked faintly.

The medic halted and looked up at her, noticing her worry he gave her a gentle half smile. "He'll be fine," he responded. "He's just been drugged."

The Water girl gasped.

"Don't worry, it's merely a sedative. I suppose Zhao didn't want to risk anything stronger. He should recover in a day or so."

Katara bit her lip, not convinced.

Zuko snorted irritably. "Get over it. It's not like the kid's going to die. But we will if we wait around for Zhao to find us."

He gave a curt nod to his Lieutenant.

Jee stepped forward and stood awkwardly before the trio.

"Well?" growled the Prince. "Let Jee pick him up. Zhao could come to check on the Avatar at any moment."

Sokka glanced up at Iroh. The General nodded encouragingly. Gently, the young warrior gripped his sister's arm and guided her back away from their friend.

Jee inclined his head to them gratefully before leaning down and easily hoisting the wiry Avatar up in his muscular arms.

Zuko and Iroh waited for the Lieutenant to join them before leading their troops out of the prison hold.

With a low growl, Sokka grabbed his sister's hand and shouldered his way through the soldiers until they were walking right behind the three up front. Feeling their territorial glares burning into the back of his head, the Fire Prince looked back and gave them a winning grin. "I rather like this side of the Avatar don't you, Uncle?" he asked casually. "Maybe I should keep him like this upon returning to our ship. Don't you agree, Lt. Jee?"

Neither of the men who his comments were addressed to replied.

Sokka's fingers itched to cream the pompous Firebender with his club and Katara imagined brutally draining all the liquid from the Prince's body. Zuko sneered at them.

* * *

**Zhao's Flagship**

**The Deck**

As soon as their eyes had oriented to the change of light, the escapees thoroughly regretted coming this way.

They were surrounded, nearly the whole stretch of the large deck was occupied by Fire Nation soldiers, most of which were doubtlessly Firebenders. Their cocky Admiral stood proudly directly before them, smirking as his eyes scanned the fugitives.

"Well, well... this has been a most delightful exercise for my men, but I'm afraid your little escape attempt didn't work," he sneered.

Zuko's hands curled into fists. Around him, his men stood their ground, staunch to the end. Sokka drummed his fingers on his boomerang and Katara's eyes flickered to the ocean.

Observing this, Zhao grinned cruelly. "The line ends here," he stated quietly. He turned to his men, his hands rapidly coming alive with bright fire. "KILL ALL BUT THE AVATAR!"

It all happened within seconds. There was no time to speak or even begin to resist. To fight would've been useless at this point anyway.

On Zhao's command, his men took aim and released deadly barrage of fire power. A near solid wall of massively destructive flames screamed toward the group. The air was superheated and all moisture that Katara could've called upon to defend herself was evaporated before she could employ it in their aid. The roar of the all consuming attack filled their ears and despair followed in their hearts.

Wrathfully the fire struck with all the ferocity of a rabid Shirshu and then some. It burned whatever it touched, ravenously seeking more fuel... but the barrier held strong.

All eyes that were playing witness to this event widened.

Around the doomed party a dome of air whipped in a high velocity circle. As the hungry flames consumed air, powerful gusts pulled more of the element in to take the brunt of the attack rather than the targeted human and lemur flesh. It replaced itself steadily, fueling the fire until it dissipated on the speedy winds.

As one all on the deck turned to regard the Avatar.

The boy was no longer cradled in Jee's arms. At some point during the lethal light show he had loosed himself without the Lieutenant's knowledge and now stood alone amongst the other fugitives.

The tattoos on his body glowed a pale blue and when Aang opened his large eyes an incandescent white light was all there was to be seen in them.

* * *

AN: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I apologize for that.

So yeah... that was chapter numero seis for ya. Remember to find the song and the band and so get this... (waves action figure madly)


	7. Pwned

AN: Happy Belated First Anniversary Avatar: The Last Airbender (February 21)! Now, it's already been a year, how time flies. Amazing how most of the first season was taken up by hiatuses, eh? Nickelodeon doesn't even give us a marathon.

The answer to last chapter's challenge was "Sugar, We're Goin' Down" by Fall Out Boy. Congratulations to the two reviewers who got it right and won the virtual action figures. In case you're interested, go to my profile for a link to the photos of the real A:TLA action figures and three Season Two spoiler links. I'm not obsessed...

I'd also like to give special thanks to Hotspur for helping me sketch out part of this chapter and for spoiling me silly with "Downfall" insights. You rock, Hotspur! If you haven't read anything by her yet, I suggest you do so immediately.

**Disclaimer**: Two words: hiatus, marathon. If I owned it we'd have none of the former and tons of the latter. I obviously don't own A:TLA.

* * *

Learning to Play with Fire

Chapter 7: Pwned...

Retired General Iroh took note of the situation.

At the moment all was still on the deck. Each side was presently unsure of their position and were currently assessing their chances at victory. This was to be expected at this point in battle. The tables could easily be turned at the drop of a pin, or at the slightest movement of one of the combatants. That's what comes of divine intervention. When a god walks onto the scene there's bound to be some confusion and uncertainty.

The aforementioned omnipotent entity had yet to stir, making no move defensive or offensive, since his last. But judging by the stiff, somewhat aggravated posture of the young Avatar, Iroh accurately guessed that the boy's hypersensitive Spirit could be provoked into action if anyone so much as batted an eyelash the wrong way.

This situation would call for the utmost delicacy.

True to his form, The Dragon of the West let out a keening, obnoxious war cry worthy of the Water Tribe's most green warrior. Then promptly sent a large, vicious flare hurdling directly at Zhao.

The Admiral blocked the attack masterfully and followed it up with a massive counterattack of his own. Seeing their leader's action, Zhao's crew uniformly shot fireballs at the fugitives.

Zuko and his crew summoned up a large fire shield to deflect the flames. As the firewall lowered, Iroh raised his arm. "Forward!" bellowed the stout man melodramatically to his nephew's crew, even as he subtly signaled for Zuko and their strongest Firbenders to remain in place.

Taking no notice of the lack of his enemies' full fighting force, Zhao lead his men into a charge. The opposing legions clashed on all sides. Fire light flashed everywhere and putrid smoke filled the air.

If the old General didn't know any better he'd have said that the Avatar Spirit had looked taken aback by the sheer stupidity of it all. But only if he didn't know any better. Surprised or no, the Spirit responded beautifully to Iroh's calculated stimuli. The small illuminated figure took to the sky, soaring over the battalions and disappearing amongst the fray to wreak whatever damage he saw fit.

As their fellows joined the fight, the selected Firebenders crowded around Iroh and Zuko. The retired General was only mildly surprised to see that the Water teens had elected to remain with them rather than take off in pursuit of their friend. The pair was far too curious to keep their noses out of any plans concerning them or those they cared for.

"What's the plan, Uncle?" asked Zuko furtively as if Zhao could sneak up on them at any moment.

The Dragon of the West glanced about at the group clustered around him. Zuko stared impatiently back at him, the blue eyes of the Water Tribers peered at him curiously, the other five pairs belonged to the other Firebender's he had selected besides himself and his nephew.

"Directly below us is the hold in which the landing crafts are kept," he stated, tapping the heel of his boot against the metallic floor.

Most of the group looked nonpulsed but Sokka's eyes gleamed, "If we get to them..."

Iroh smiled smugly, inclining his head to the young warrior.

Zuko snorted dismissively. "And this serves us, how? We might as well join the battle then. Zhao's forces are blocking the way to that hold."

The group dodged a stray fireball. All eyes turned to Iroh again.

"Of course, Prince Zuko," sniffed the old General, his smile widening. "But you are thinking inside the box. Zhao merely blocks the conventional way to the boats. A sheet of metal is all that separates us from the landing bay and that's not much of an obstacle at all."

The Prince's expression softened as he comprehended what his uncle was hinting at. "Why couldn't you have told us that outright?" he snapped.

Iroh shrugged, his lips twitching in amusement.

"We'll need a distraction though. Zhao's not going to miss the fact that we're burning a hole through his ship," commented Lt. Jee.

"Well, we already have that," Katara put in excitedly. She gestured at the havoc of the battle all around.

"Wait a second," said the Water boy. "I thought you guys couldn't melt metal."

Zuko looked affronted but his uncle simply smiled indulgently at the young man.

"From a distance, no," he stated gravely. "Fire relies on the air for fuel. So the farther away the fire moves from the bender, the more it expands, making it hard to aim well enough to hit a small target without burning the surrounding area," he explained. "Contact allows a strong Firebender to properly focus the intense heat required to melt a solid metal to its liquid state."

Sokka nodded in understanding.

"Alright, now that the Water peasant has learned some Firebending logic, we can get started," commented Zuko sarcastically, conjuring up a fire shield as a jet of water whistled past them.

Katara waved her arm and the stream deflected from them. She then wrestled with her brother for a few moments, desperately restraining him from lunging at the Fire Heir. The Fire soldiers exchanged humored glances.

Smirking victoriously, Zuko turned to his men. "I want you stationed at intervals in a circle. Uncle and I will stand here and here," he indicated two points. "Fill in!"

As Zuko arranged his men, the Water Tribe siblings turned to the Fire General for guidance.

"What should we do?" inquired Katara earnestly.

Iroh smiled pleasantly at the anxious pair. "I think you two would do best providing assistance to those of our party who are fighting." His eyes flickered to a nearby three to one battle. His crow's feet deepening as he spotted the possessed child weaving fluidly through the combatants. "Am I right in suspecting that you two have had some up close experience with the Avatar State before? The North Pole excepted." They nodded. "Then I believe it would be beneficial for you to stay close to the Avatar. Be prepared to draw the Spirit away when we retreat."

With complementary determined looks the Water Tribe children turned to the battle. Katara paused as Iroh caught her elbow gently, suddenly. "Steam cover would be much appreciated at this point, as would healing powers."

The Waterbender grinned up at him before dashing after her brother.

The Fire Nation General watched them intently for a few more moments before turning to face his comrades. He was surprised to see Zuko watching him carefully, his expression unreadable. Iroh gazed back placidly until the young Prince looked away, refocusing on the present task.

* * *

**  
Zhao's Flagship**

**The Deck**

The distinguished Admiral Zhao was not pleased. Sure, his day had started off wonderfully. He had captured the much sought after Avatar and the meddlesome Prince, he had even sentenced an entire crew of men to death. Satisfied and confident, he had then settled down in his quarters for a refreshing lunch. It had been one of the most successful days of his life. A certain promotion had loomed over the horizon but then... then that stupid, pathetic, undeserving Prince who had been a thorn in his side for years had decided to escape. _Stupid, stupid... how in the conquered world could I have forgotten the damn Waterbenders?_

He had luckily been able to corner the escapees on the deck before they made it to the boats but his good fortune had ended there. They had brought the Avatar along. True, he had not expected Zuko to leave without his prize. But he_had_ expected the boy to remain unconscious... well, _he_ actually did. It was the Spirit that resided inside the child that had awoken. Zhao was not one who held much faith in the spiritual aspect of things, he mainly focused on power and there was no doubt in his mind that whether the Spirit was demon or deity, it wielded a massive amount of that. He had seen such up north. And once again the Spirit had activated to fight him rather than serve him as he had planned on having it do in the future. _Damn it all!_

And now the Admiral was fighting side by side with his soldiers against Zuko's staunch crewmen.

He brought his hand forward, a blast of white hot fire spouting from his palm and careening towards a group of Firebenders. Zhao wasn't sure if all of them were his enemies, but at this time he couldn't be bothered to care.

The Fire Nation man wasn't given time to watch the blow hit (to his great disappointment) as a movement to his right grabbed his attention. Whirling to face the new threat, he unleashed a high velocity fireball.

He watched with some amount of shock as his attack was simply brushed aside by a gust of wind. The Avatar faced him, poised to block another blow. Zhao observed the boy's illuminated tattoos and glowing eyes through narrowed eyes. The pupilless orbs seemed to watch him in their turn and Zhao found himself unnerved by the merciless stare.

Slowly, so as not to draw the Spirit's attention, the Admiral pulled his fist back, igniting it with small red flames. Keeping his amber eyes on the bright ones of the Avatar, Zhao minutely shifted his feet into a stance.

With a shout, the man thrust his fist forward, an intense spurt of fire hurled at the Airbender, who smoothly dodged the wrathful flames. Believing the Spirit significantly occupied, Zhao made to flee. He assumed too soon. A small wave of water washed over the deck, sweeping Zhao's feet out from under him and dashing him against the side of the helm tower.

The child Avatar studied the groaning man nonchalantly for a moment before leaping lightly away in search of other game. His Airbending speeding his stride.

* * *

**  
Zhao's Flagship**

**The Deck**

Sokka wove through Fire Nation soldiers, most of whom took no notice of the Water Tibesman. He would slow occasionally to whack a man with his club or duck a fire blast, but he dedicated most of his concentration to seeking his friend.

The warrior had yet to get near Aang. He had spotted the 12 year old from across the deck plenty of times, but the boy was in constant motion. Before Sokka could draw near the Airbender would soar away on his winds in pursuit of some unfortunate sailor. It was starting to wear on the Water boy's already frayed nerves.

Sokka raised his head, scanning the deck for the bald head of his friend. _There!_

Several yards away, the child glided lithely about a clan of Zhao's soldiers. The Firebender's in the group shot flames at the Avatar but panic made their aim shaky and all missed by at least a foot. Sokka's grip tightened on his weaponry and he picked up his pace, desperate to help Aang even if he didn't need any assistance.

Thundering footfalls redirected the warrior's attention to his left before he had ran more than a few inches. Sokka glanced to his side and barely dodged a spear wielded by one of Zhao's men. Backpedaling frantically, Sokka put a more comfortable distance between himself and the sharp point of the spear. The boy threw his boomerang at the man, whom he recognized was ranked as Corporal. The soldier ducked the projectile and smirked down at Sokka.

"Ha, you missed, kid."

Sokka scowled at being addressed as 'kid' and swung his club at the Corporal's helmeted head. The man raised his spear in defense and the bat snapped it cleanly in two.

It was the boy's turn to smile in triumph and the soldier's time to glare.

The Corporal recovered quickly, tossing the broken spear aside and sank into a martial arts stance. Sokka mirrored him.

It was then that the young Tribesman's trusty boomerang chose to return, connecting with the man's helmet with a hollow clang. The helmet spun about on the soldier's head, blocking his unsteady vision. The warrior caught his weapon as it whirled back to him and spun around on his toes, delivering a roundhouse kick to the dazed Corporal's armored chest. The soldier fell over the ship's rail, his girlish scream silenced when he hit the water.

Sokka looked back to the place where he had spied Aang. He swore vehemently upon seeing that the Avatar had disappeared again, leaving a pile of moaning soldiers in his wake.

* * *

**  
Zhao's Flagship**

**The Deck**

Katara ran about the deck, her ice blue eyes alert for the glowing tattoos of her best friend.

She frowned upon realizing that her own ploy had put her search effort at a disadvantage. The fine mist she had created hid Iroh and the others perfectly... as it did everything else. Only the luminous flashes originating from the multiple fire fights were visible through the unnatural fog. The Waterbender's surly look deepened as she ran blindly through the steam.

She started as a dark shape rapidly materialized through the vapor.

Spying the telltale red and black armor of a Fire Nation trooper, Katara concentrated on the moisture around her. A fine flow of water condensed at her side and she crossed her arm over her chest, bringing the stream before her body defensively.

As the Naval officer stumbled into her range, she pushed the water forward, knocking the man to the ground. With a flick of her wrist she froze him to the deck. A deft hand motion smacked him upside the head with a another sheet of ice, he fell back, knocked out.

Katara reveled in the fact that he hadn't had time to deliver a blow of his own before sprinting away, the mists swirling around her.

* * *

AN: Sorry 'bout that. I planned to post a larger chapter but I really wanted to get this up. I should have the rest up soon. 


	8. Making Waves

AN: OMG! The Second Season is here! "The Avatar State" blew me away, then if that wasn't enough of a shock, "The Cave of Two Lovers" trounced onto the A:TLA scene and satisfied my ship expectations.

Alright, this story is officially AU as of episode 20: "Siege of the North, Part 2" (Zhao's death).

And I have a ship now (besides my crack ones, I mean), it's Kataang! Isn't it great? I discovered it just last week, Wednesday I believe. And they might've kissed last eppie, squee! Don't worry though, I'll probably never write it.

**Disclaimer:** If it was mine I would've made sure there was no doubt about the existence of the recent Kataang kiss. Oopsie, the torch went out, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the official merchandise. Not even the trading cards, no one in my area is selling them! D:

* * *

Learning to Play with Fire

Chapter 8: Making Waves

Zuko pushed his palm against the deck, concentrating on emanating his inner fire. The metal beneath his hand heated up substantially, turning a simmering red as the Fire Heir took deep, even breaths. To his right his uncle did the same and on his left Lt. Jee flexed his shoulders as the intense rise in temperature made sweat bead on the Firebenders' brows.

The Prince narrowed his amber eyes as a concentrated plume of white hot flame jetted over him. His slender fingers twitched in annoyance and he stole a glance at the fog screened battle. _If I was fighting I'd show Zhao what for..._

Iroh slapped Zuko soundly without pausing in his task. Rubbing his reddened cheek, Zuko leveled a scowl at his rotund uncle, malicious thoughts running through his head. Iroh smiled down at the deck and, not for the first time, Zuko wondered if the old Firebender could read his mind.

Returning his attention to the deck, Zuko pressed his hand down more firmly against the hot metal. He was pleased to feel the surface give way slightly, even as he pulled his arm back with a low hiss. The others glanced up at him and sparks of amusement flickered in their otherwise bland stares. Zuko glared warningly at them until they looked away.

The group started upon hearing wavering cries from below them.

Iroh grinned in a way akin to a satisfied dragon, "It would seem that some of Zhao's crew had the misfortune to stand directly below us. I'm sure molten metal is not the most pleasant thing to make contact with your skin... or anything near your skin really."

"We're nearly done," Jee said happily.

Another soldier spoke up: "Someone should alert the others."

Zuko leapt up and dashed into the fray before anyone else could speak or volunteer.

Lt. Jee frowned worriedly. "Why do I feel it would've been better to send anyone but the homicidal teenage Firebender out to round up the others?"

"Let's not forget his tendency to hold grudges," added another crew member with a shudder.

General Iroh kept silent, trying desperately not to think about it.

* * *

**Zhao's Flagship**

**The Deck**

"Katara!"

The Waterbender glanced around rapidly before changing direction. Her brother waited eagerly for her as she joined him. Both were singed and panting but were otherwise unhurt. Sokka sent up a silent prayer of thanks to Yue.

The reunited siblings surveyed the surrounding deck side by side. Though their allies' efforts, particularly Aang's Avatar State's, had severely diminished the number of Zhao's soldiers, they had by no means defeated them as of yet. The remaining troops under the Admiral's command had made up for their lack of their full force by fighting with twice the vitality and menace they usually possessed. Every Firebender seemed to have found another reserve of fire within themselves and were plenty happy to use it to their enemies' disadvantage. And at some point during the battle Zhao's medics had got onto the deck and presently snuck about, helping the injured soldiers on their side even as Katara used the vapor for the same purpose on hers.

Of course, the Avatar could've wiped out the deck easily but the Spirit was holding back, as if wary of injuring its allies or perhaps disrupting Iroh's plan. Katara was surprised by the behavior of the Avatar State. Aang was usually unworried by lesser mortals in that form and unafraid of unleashing his most devastating attacks. But as she thought back to previous encounters with the unpredictable Spirit she recalled that in all times before, the Avatar had an escape route. _Maybe it wants to be sure that Aang will be able to get away from here in his weakened condition, _she thought. _S_o _it's waiting for Zuko to provide the way out before using its full powers and being knocked out of control..._

The Water Tribe girl was distracted from her wondering by a forceful poke in the ribs.

"What?" Sokka's ice blue eyes were focused on the doorway to the inner halls of the ship or, more specifically, the Fire Nation soldier that had just staggered out of aforesaid doorway. Katara felt herself grow irritated by her brother's paranoia. The man looked like any other Fire Nation trooper she had seen, sure he was a little dazed and appeared rather startled (leading her to believe he hadn't been involved in the battle and was quite possibly completely unaware of its existence beforehand). Katara told Sokka this.

The warrior's eyes narrowed. "No, look! Look at what's on his shoulder."

Katara followed her brother's finger. A thin trickle of a molten metallic substance the color of quicksilver ran down from the nook between the man's neck and shoulder to drip off his elbow. As the Waterbender observed this, the soldier stumbled further onto the deck's surface, his wide brown eyes flickering over the scene before his nose.

"Admiral! Admiral!" he shouted, his voice unheard by all but three through the din.

"I don't like the look of this," grumbled Sokka, running forward and pulling his boomerang out of its sheath, Katara hot on his heels.

"Admiral, General Iroh... they're... the deck!" The Water boy sprinted at the soldier, who turned unfocused eyes on the boy and backed away, tripping on his unsteady feet. Sokka raised his weapon, taking careful aim. The blade came whistling down towards the man's helmeted head and missed by several inches as the soldier was sent careening into the rail by a blast of fire.

The boy froze and slumped after a moment, his boomerang still clenched tightly in his hands. As one, the siblings looked edgeways at Zuko. The Prince straightened from his Firebending stance, gazing nonchalantly at the pair dressed in blue. "That was a close one," he stated cooly, his golden eyes gleaming as he surveyed the aggravated Sokka.

"He was mine, I had him lined up and everything!" snapped the teenaged warrior.

"You should've been faster," replied Zuko with no end of snark.

Sokka's jaw dropped as a sense of deja vu overcame him, he distinctly recalled another crazy jerk saying a similar thing to him after a similar event. After throwing the Water Tribesman a quizzical look Zuko turned to Katara as his previous experience had led him to see her as the voice of reason within the Avatar's group. "We're nearly through with the deck, Uncle Iroh and the others should finish in a short while. My men are ready to move. Where's the Avatar?"

Katara shook her head and Sokka mirrored the gesture a moment later. Zuko gaped at them. "You were supposed to be watching him!"

The pair's affronted response was cut off as the formidable entity in question chose to appear alongside them at that moment. Aang, his eyes and tattoos still alight with awesome power, popped up at Zuko's elbow on a gust of air.

Zuko stared at the Avatar in shock. "Do we just grab him and go?"

"I wouldn't advise it," Sokka shook his head numbly. "He'd probably rip your arm off... Actually, on second thought, go right ahead and nab him, Zuko."

The Firebender scowled at the grinning Water boy.

"Well, how do we move him then? Will he follow us to Uncle?"

Katara chewed on a nail contemplatively. "I think he might, but we've never tried it before. He's usually out of the State by the time we need to move him."

The Prince raised his head decisively. "I think that's the safest and best bet we have presently. Let's go."

Sokka muttered something that sounded like: "Stupid, uptight, bossy Firebenders; think they know everything..." before trotting off after Zuko.

Katara hesitated, eyeing the young monk uncertainly. "We're just gonna walk away?"

The teenaged boys exchanged an exasperated glance, rolling their eyes and trudged back to the girl. Taking a firm hold of her arms, they frogmarched her away from the illuminated child.

"Now, now, Katara, you know that we must be forceful and united if he's ever going to learn," muttered Sokka sarcastically. His sister stopped staring back over her shoulder at Aang to shoot him a sour glare.

* * *

**Zhao's Flagship**

**The Deck**

Iroh stood, rubbing his hands together to remove the collected grime. At his side, Lt. Jee stretched, working the kinks out of his back.

"One big shove should knock out a nice big hole for us."

The retired Fire officer nodded sagely. "When Prince Zuko arrives with the Avatar and his companions we'll break through the deck."

"Here they come!" yelled one of the Firebenders.

Sure enough, Zuko and the siblings came dashing at them through the mists. Iroh frowned as he spied the telltale flashes of crimson and white light that marked a firefight just behind the fleeing trio.

They skidded to a stop before the crew and Zuko looked down at the deck. "Well?" he barked, "Where's the hole?"

"We were awaiting your return, Prince Zuko, I want Zhao to not be alerted to our scheme until we are well on our way out of here," responded Iroh calmly. He raised a bushy gray eyebrow upon noting the absence of the last member of their party. "Where is the Avatar?"

On cue the boy sailed out of the fog to land between Sokka and Katara. Zuko gazed at the Airbender for a few seconds before looking back at his uncle. Iroh gestured for the fugitives to climb onto the circle made by the ropey ring of melted metal.

Katara walked unsteadily into the cramped circle, pushing up beside her brother. She stiffened and clutched the warrior's hand when she felt the section of deck they stood on tremble beneath their collective weight then go still. Sokka's brow furrowed and he looked down at the surface beneath his boots. "Nothing's happening."

Zuko nodded, for once agreeing with the younger boy. "Uncle, what happened?" he asked impatiently.

Lt. Jee answered before Iroh could. "We're not heavy enough."

The Fire Heir looked about with slitted eyes. "Is everyone on?"

His men shook their heads and pointed at the Avatar with gloved hands. Zuko looked over at the monk, who stood motionless outside the ring, regarding the crowd of escapees with incandescent eyes. The Firebender whirled on the Water Tribers, "get him over here!" he ordered, pointing down at the deck at his feet.

"What do you want us to do? Bait him over here with food?" Katara called back challengingly.

Zuko's Fire Nation soldiers looked sideways at one another before hunching over, clapping their hands and making chirruping sounds. "C'mon, Avatar! C'mon, boy! Here, Aangie, here!" Their calls receded into whistles and kissing noises. The child Avatar made no move to do anything other than blink in their direction. His pet lemur, however, eagerly glided over to the crew after having wrested his way out from under the discarded helmet he had been hiding in. Momo sidled up to the troops, nuzzling their unresponsive hands. The Fire sailors stared blankly down at the begging creature.

Iroh watched this all emotionlessly. "Perhaps, we could heat the metal a bit more."

Sokka spoke up, "We don't have time."

Zuko turned to face him with a snarl. "And why, pray tell, do we not have time?"

Sokka pointed a trembling hand over the Prince's armored shoulder and his voice contained a noticeable tremor. "That's why!"

Zuko turned around and gasped, his yellow eyes widening. Vague vermillion hued silhouettes moved through the mists swirling around them. Zhao (his voice was audible as he urged his soldiers on) had rounded up his disoriented men and was leading them in a wandering charge through the unnatural fog in the general direction of their party.

Katara stared down at the deck, her blue eyes panicked. "Everyone jump, maybe we can move it!"

Zuko opened his mouth to tell her exactly what he thought of her idea, but Iroh silenced him with a sharp jab to the side. Feeling it was below his dignity but unable to think of a better plan, Zuko resigned himself to hopping up and down with the others.

Thoroughly bored, the possessed Avatar looked over his shoulder at the indistinct shapes darting through the humid air. The Spirit turned its attention back to the ridiculous sight before it. Aang frowned as he observed their futile attempts to move the deck. With what could arguably be called a roll of the eyes but could not be accurately determined due to the obscuring glow, the Spirit leapt into the air. Airbending sent the small, frail body rocketing up at least thirty feet into the sky. There, the monk paused in his descent, his slender hands making a small, barely distinguishable gesture, before he fell down toward the crowd directly below.

Zhao and his men emerged from the all incasing fog just in time to witness the tiny form of the Avatar sending a powerful gust down at his friends from above. They watched disbelievingly as the winds forced the group down through the deck, the Avatar coasting leisurely down after them. Zhao shouted desperately for his men to listen to him over the loud girlish squeals of fright echoing up from the crevasse in which the group had disappeared.

* * *

**Zhao's Flagship**

**The River Boat Hold **

Zuko stood up with a groan, clutching his shaved head. He gazed about the hold with bleary golden eyes. Around him the others were standing and looking about confusedly before reorienting themselves. The Fire Prince threw them a dismissive glare before climbing off the heap of twisted metal that was once a part of the deck above his head. He glanced about the hold, a smirk curling his lips as he spied the dim shapes of the river boats docked in their respective places.

The sound of footsteps made Zuko look up. Zhao appeared through the gaping hole above, silhouetted by the fading sunlight. The Prince's triumphant smirk turned menacing and he couldn't resist taunting the Admiral. "You've lost again, Zhao!"

Non-pulsed, the man frowned lightly, observing the dark figure of the disgraced Fire Heir with raised eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

Zuko sneered up at him, his victory felt tainted somehow now. "Yes, really."

Zhao dully studied his fingernails. "We'll see," he said quietly.

"Prince Zuko!" The boy looked away from Zhao and saw with growing apprehension that the others were struggling to keep Zhao's Firebenders from breaking into the hold through the doors. Zuko scowled up at the Admiral. The man smiled down at him.

The Prince went tearing away through the hold, leaping up he jammed his shoulder against the door that his uncle and a number of his other men were trying to keep from being pushed open. Together they were able to force it closed and Zuko locked it with a low sigh. Suddenly weary, the Fire Heir leaned against the door as the others ran away through the hold, sealing all the doors.

Zuko closed his eyes, calming his breathing. Feeling that he was being watched, the Prince reopened his eyes to find his fisted hands illuminated by an eerie white light. He looked up. The child Avatar stood nearby, watching Zuko with his hollow lightened eyes.

The sight of the embodiment of his hope filled Zuko with a new strength of will and he stood up. Brushing past the monk he moved to get on the boat the others were preparing for departure.

* * *

**Southwestern Ocean  
**  
The hull opened with a screech. The chain clinked as it was given slack, allowing the boat to fall back into the ocean water with a splash. Katara and Sokka clutched the rail as the small vessel rocked, drifting away over the low waves.

The Waterbender raised her head, her wide eyes searching out her friend. "Aang, please! Get on the boat, we need to go."

The Avatar gazed out at her from within the hold with pitiless eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks as she glanced from the boy to the nearest door into the hold, its surface heated to red as Zhao's troops tirelessly warmed it, trying to melt their way through. "Please, Aang!"

Zuko and the other Firebenders watched her attempts at coaxing the Air monk onto the boat sullenly. "We should've just picked him up," muttered the Prince.

Iroh shook his head solemnly. "The Avatar State does things on its own time, we cannot force it to do anything, Prince Zuko. As you already know."

"Aang!" The Fire Nation men looked up. The Avatar had turned away from the girl and was running towards the other boats in the hold. Ducking low, the boy thrust his hands forward, fingers splayed. Air whistled through the room at his behest and swooped under the boats, throwing them onto their sides against the walls of the hold. Finished with his act of sabotage, the monk soared out of the ship's hull to land smoothly on the river boat at Katara's side.

A small cheer rose up on the small vessel as it drove smoothly away from Zhao's flagship. Sokka didn't join in. "We're not out of the woods yet, guys," he grumbled disapprovingly.

Around them Zhao's fleet drifted, the behemoths powering easily over the restless waters. Fire Nation soldiers gathered on their gray decks, staring curiously down at the small boat chugging steadily amongst them. Sokka smacked himself on the forehead.

All attention was called to the decorated monster of a ship behind them as Zhao appeared at the front of the deck, his face purpled in anger. "DON'T LET THE FUGITIVES ESCAPE! CAPTURE THEM AT ALL COSTS!"

Zuko swore as Zhao's orders prompted the soldiers into action. Katara gazed up at the monstrous shapes of the fleet's vessels, "Well, at least they can't use catapults at this close a range."

Lt. Jee indicated the Firebenders onboard the ships. "They don't need them."

A massive fireball was shot at them. Katara cried out and barely managed to conjure a mediocre water shield, she closed her eyes in anticipation of the intense heat that never came. The Avatar State regarded her with a look that she fancied was questioning. _What's wrong with you? You've done stuff like this before._

Katara cautiously drew nearer to Aang. "Do you know what to do?"

Neither the Spirit nor Aang replied, she hadn't expected them to. The monk merely shifted his body into a stance she recognized, a stance she'd taught to Aang sometime before. She mimicked him with a smile and she thought she saw a flicker of emotion stir in the hollow eyes.

Sokka stepped back, having seen this type of tactic used by Katara and Aang before. Noting the warrior's actions, the Fire Nation men moved away from the Avatar and the Waterbender.

Katara watched the Avatar out of the corners of her eyes and moved with him. Together they slipped through smooth, graceful positions. As one they raised their arms and the river boat tilted forward on the back of a growing wave that rolled easily before Zhao's oncoming fleet. The current reached the stage where it broke and the surface of the ocean before the Admiral's large ships billowed downward, creating a noticeable indent directly to the fore of the vessels. The ships clung to the water's shining surface, their bows ducking alarmingly as they drifted into the dip.

Katara and the Avatar Spirit abruptly shifted their bodies upward into another stance, their hands spread and directed at Zhao's ships. A second wave appeared as the first peaked below the rear of the fleet. The vessels were raised, balanced precariously between the two waves. Four of the outermost ships in the fleet keeled over, falling to the side of the current. The cries of the men onboard silenced as the vengeful waters washed over the sinking ships.

Katara closed her eyes for an instant in mourning before the Spirit recalled her attention to the present task as it moved forward. Katara joined it at the rail and the pair of Benders brought their hands up to frame their faces, their breath crystalizing before their noses. The waves that Zhao's remaining vessels rocked on, stilled as they froze into clawlike ridges that clutched the ships and restrained them.

The Avatar's incandescent white eyes closed and he dropped to his knees, the glow fading from his tattoos as he swayed unsteadily. Katara caught him in an embrace and laid her cheek against his tattooed brow, clutching him closer to her as he remained in his drug induced coma. The others crowded around them.

No longer pursued, the small boat drove over the sun stained waters, heading towards the dark outline of a small island on the blood red horizon.

* * *

AN: Well there you go. I hope it makes up for the long wait. Next chapter should come out sometime next weekend, after "The Return To Omashu" premieres. It will feature Azula if I have my way. Read and review, please. 


	9. Let's Dance

AN: Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee pwn. You cannot deny their awesomeness! And Zuko finally has shipping options (Mai/Zuko, Zuko/Ty Lee, Zuko/Song). Obviously "Return To Omashu" made me very happy. -dances-

**Disclaimer**: If I owned it the bad amigas would've been in the show earlier and the upcoming Aang & co. + Zuko & Iroh + Bad Chicks confrontation would've occurred for the umpteenth time already.

* * *

Learning to Play with Fire

Chapter 9: Let's Dance

Admiral Zhao climbed laboriously onto all fours, gazing about at his fleet. The damned Avatar and his Waterbender wench had thoroughly disabled all of his ships: four sunk and the rest restrained by unnatural icebergs. It would be quite some time before the ice melted and even then it was entirely possible that he would lose more of his vessels in the drop to sea level.

The Firebender released a string of creative and rather explicit curses that left the ears of the soldier that had slunk up to him ringing.

Once he had managed to regain his senses and his eyes were no longer crossed, the soldier addressed the irritable Admiral with all the bravery of a penguin speaking to a tiger seal. "S-sir?"

Zhao whirled to face him, small spurts of flame shooting from his tightly clenched fists. "WHAT?"

The hapless man recoiled from his superior officer, wincing at the intense volume of Zhao's question. "A s-single F-fire Nation ship is approaching rapidly, A-admiral, sir... Its captain is hailing us," he spoke, his words faltering in his fear.

Zhao was silent for a moment, thinking. This was either a gift from Agni or a curse depending on who was commanding the vessel. The Admiral turned and paced up to peer over the rail in the direction the sailor had indicated the ship was coming from.

The deck was unnaturally quiet as the anxious crew watched their Admiral gaze down at the incoming vessel.

Zhao swore loudly when his mind connected the elegant ship with its equally elegant owner before he turned back to his men. "Prepare to be boarded! I want this deck spotless! Get the injured to the infirmary and hose down the panels!"

The crew scattered and Zhao turned back to observe the approaching ship, squinting to catch sight of its young commander. _So daddy finally let you venture outside of his protection... but why would he send you to me now, Princess?_

The soldiers lined up, saluting as Azula's litter and procession moved between them. Zhao stood with his hands clasped behind his back, Captain Lee at his side, as the litter was lowered to the deck before him. He permitted a small smile to form on his face as the curtains of the veil were parted, revealing the teenage Princess sitting on a finely crafted, throne like chair. Azula stood slowly, stepping down onto the moist deck with a haughty flip of her bangs. The Admiral swallowed his pride, prostrating himself before her along with his crew. The Princess signaled for them to rise with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Zhao, ever two faced and scheming, greeted her warmly. "Welcome to my humble fleet, Princess, your presence blesses us."

The girl smiled cattily back at him and Zhao averted his gaze grudgingly. "Please, Admiral, spare me the false greetings. I know your intentions with regards to my rightful place, we are part of the same conspiracy, no?"

The Admiral blanched, his amber eyes darting furtively to her attendants. Azula's own golden eyes followed his stare and she smirked at his paranoia. "Do not mind them, Admiral, they have my trust," she laughed, a high cheerful sound, suddenly, "or rather, they would not dare betray me."

Zhao looked at her in shock, surely she wasn't that confident? What they had planned – what they were doing was illegal, no matter how good it would be for the Fire Nation in the end. "But, Princess, your brother and General Iroh are still royalty, surely not even you can presume to-?"

The girl's face twisted angrily, "You are too bold! How dare you assume I do not know the gravity of our plans?"

It was then that the Admiral felt an emotion he had not felt since he was very young: fear. He, the great Admiral Zhao, was afraid of this delicate little girl. Not even the Avatar in all his might had inspired quite this insecurity in the Admiral that Azula did now.

As if seeing the anxiety in his eyes relaxed her, Azula calmed. "Ah yes, you do not yet know, do you?"

His interest peaked, "Excuse me?"

The Princess smirked, passing him a rolled up scroll. Zhao took it, carefully unrolling it. A smile grew on his face as he read it, and by the time he had finished the last line it was a full blown grin of pleasure. Staring up at the Admiral from the parchment were the faces of Fire Prince Zuko and General Iroh. It was a wanted poster.

"Our enterprise is now legit, Admiral," said Azula sweetly as Zhao finished with the scroll. "My father has declared Zuko and Iroh enemies of the Fire Nation. He wants them returned to the capital in chains."

Zhao looked down at her smugly. "I must say, Princess, your father is most astute and your timing is excellent. Why, I recently encountered your brother. I even managed to capture his ship," he indicated the aforesaid ship clasped in the ice, "before he escaped to the island just north of here."

Azula raised a finely shaped eyebrow, "I don't suppose he did this to your fleet?"

The Admiral sneered at her. "No, of course not; his new ally, the Avatar, did this."

The Fire girl's eyes widened, now that she had not expected. "He has allied himself with the Avatar... completely?"

Zhao nodded easily.

Azula grinned, baring her small pointed white teeth. "Father will be most displeased." She looked back at her companions. "Prepare to set sail, we hunt two traitors!"

Zhao started as her royal guards moved quickly down the plank connecting their two vessels. "My dear Princess, perhaps it would be better if my men and I handled this?"

Azula scowled up at him. "And how would you accomplish that when your fleet is incased in ice?" she inquired smarmily.

The Admiral glared. "Well, you cannot possibly hope to capture your brother, uncle, and the Avatar with such a small number of men, can you?"

Azula paused before grinning challengingly. "Oh, you needn't worry, Admiral, there will be no men accompanying me."

"What? Then who-?"

"Ty Lee, Mai, would you care to join me?" Two young ladies stalked forward to stand on either side of the Princess.

Zhao cocked an eyebrow at them. One was dressed in dark, concealing clothes, her gleaming black hair done up save for two strands on either side of her face. The other was dressed in a garishly pink, revealing outfit (that caused Zhao's more perverted men to blush embarrassedly), her bark brown hair pulled back in a braid.

"Admiral, I believe you've had the pleasure to make Mai's acquaintance before?"

"Ah yes. You're the daughter of the Governor of Omashu are you not?" he asked silkily.

"It's called New Ozai now, actually," responded the girl in a bored voice.

"And this is Ty Lee, the daughter of a nobleman."

"I have not seen you before, do you not frequent the courts?"

Ty Lee blushed and shrugged, "I've been otherwise occupied."

Zhao greeted her briefly before refocusing his attention on the Fire Princess. He phrased his next question carefully. "I beg your pardon, Princess Azula, but surely you do not expect to combat Zuko, Iroh, the Avatar, and their cohorts (your brother's crew is with him) with only two other young but doubtlessly talented ladies?"

Azula eyed him quietly, her face expressionless for a few seconds before speaking. "What do you suggest, Admiral?"

"That my Firebenders and I come with you."

Her flaxen eyes narrowed. "If I wanted a small army to follow me I would request one from my father. What makes you think I would need you when I do not even need my own guards?"

The Admiral, froze, thinking up an excuse quickly. "My expertise would be most helpful in this endeavor, Princess."

"Oh, how so?"

Zhao felt his ire rise and took a deep breath before speaking. "I do not doubt your experience in dealing with your uncle and brother but the Avatar is another matter entirely. He is dangerous, adroit and I think it would be best if I was there to advise and assist you."

Mai's eyes narrowed slightly but Azula smiled coyly. "Very well, your argument is plausible." Her voice lowered, a dangerous note entering it. "But if you and your troops jeopardize this mission I will personally see to it that my father is aware of who exactly let the Avatar and the traitors escape. Three failures will not look good on your record, Admiral. Do we understand each other?"

"Of course, Princess," Zhao muttered lowly.

Satisfied, the Princess and her two companions turned and strutted away. Ty Lee winking flirtatiously at Zhao's men as she disappeared down the ramp.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the shortness and the lack of the good guys – I'm still working out the specifics of the island and all that. So, yeah, you know the drill: Review, please. 


	10. The Island

AN: Sorry for the late update. There was a wall there. -curses mind-

And to answer an anonymous reviewer's question: Don't worry. Appa's fine; he's still stabled in Zuko's ship's hold, actually. Under guard by Zhao's men and a little miffed by the rough ride, but otherwise fine. I couldn't hurt Appa (as Hotspur can testify to). ;)

**Disclaimer**: If I owned it Azula and her girl team would've been featured a whole lot more than two times this last season.

* * *

Learning to Play with Fire

Chapter 10: The Island

They didn't get far by firepower alone. They had quite a bit more water to traverse before they reached land when the boat's engine sputtered and died. Upon opening the hatch, Zuko's mechanics got a face full of smoke. Their skin colored grey by soot streaked with perspiration, they dully reported to their master.

Zuko leaned back against the side of the cabin, eying his sweaty head mechanic distastefully. They were out of fuel. Apparently, Admiral Zhao preferred intimidating whole cities with his floating monstrosity to riding in a humble river boat and hadn't bothered to have the crafts refueled in some time. The vessel had a small supply of oil in its tanks but it was old and stale. Using it had only worsened the condition of the boat's engine and the mechanics doubted that it would run even if they were to somehow able to get more gas.

The Fire Heir kneaded his forehead. _How in the name of the Avatar are we going to flee Zhao now?_

His Lieutenant, who had remained silent thus far, spoke up, "We could use the Waterbender, Your Highness."

Zuko froze, his knuckles pressed to his brow. He peered sideways at Jee sullenly. "You want to trust a prisoner with your life, Lt.?"

Jee shrugged.

The troops gathered around them on the small deck shifted uneasily. "It's not like we haven't trusted her _and_ the Avatar with our necks before," muttered a hidden speaker sourly.

"She cannot afford to be captured either, Prince Zuko," stated General Iroh from his place at his nephew's side.

Zuko turned to face him, "Why should it matter if Zhao gets her? It's the same boat for them, whether they are with us or Zhao."

Iroh gazed at him evenly. "I doubt the Avatar sees it that way, Prince Zuko."

It was settled. Katara was escorted out onto the deck by two Firebenders. She held her head high, glancing not once at her captors. In truth, the young Water Tribe girl felt betrayed by these men - why she could not say. They had always been her enemies but on Zhao's ship she couldn't help but see them as allies, they fought beside her and for quite possibly the first time she had seen them as humans and not Fire Nation soldiers.

The delicate alliance was broken as soon as they were steadily chugging away from the trapped fleet. Now they were the monsters who had hunted Aang's people to extinction, murdered her mother, and waged a hundred year war against a world all but helpless to stop them. Katara hated them.

A gauntlet covered hand on her arm stopped her a short distance away from the rail. Her eyes flickered bout the deck, seeking a face not covered by a chilling, skull like mask. Lt. Jee materialized from the crowd and gestured for her to Waterbend.

Obediently, the girl stepped forward, her arms and feet moving flawlessly through a strange and complicated set. The waters responded, they moved against the natural current, answering the call of the lone Waterbender. The small craft swayed, the restless waters lapping against its iron sides, before moving forward - picking up speed as the quickness of Katara's movements increased.

As she fell into the motions Katara's concentration lessened and her attention fell instead upon the troops crowded around her. It would be so easy to eliminate them here and now - relieve Aang of some foes. She could do it, she was a master now. A wave would wipe out them all in an instant. But then Zuko strayed onto the deck; his shining gold eyes met hers brazenly and Katara maintained the contact defiantly.

What did Aang see in him? Katara had asked him once and his only response had been: "_potential and faith_." What that meant was a mystery to her, but the way her young friend had said it had startled her. The airbender had said it with absolute certainty, had put all the emphasis of the world on those words, and - for a second - the will of the Avatar could be seen in his clear gray eyes. Not the Spirit, but Aang, his side of the omnipotent entity alone.

Katara did not kill Zuko and his men. Despite all that they had done - or rather, all their nation had done as a whole, she let them live. The island was reached without further incident.

* * *

**Princess Azula's Ship  
**

** Captain's Quarters**

"Admiral Zhao."

He reluctantly wrenched his wandering eyes away from the scantily clad gymnast.

Azula frowned harshly at him, "What do you suggest?"

"I beg your pardon?"

The gaunt assassin seated beside her gave him a disapproving look. Azula smirked, "I asked what you thought would be the best method of attack."

Zhao swallowed, sweat beading on his forehead. "I think dividing our forces would be the best way to go about a situation such as this."

Azula nodded approvingly and the Admiral released a breath he was unaware he was holding. "Yes, I figured such as well. We will separate into groups composed of sixteen men each..."

Zhao inclined his head and made noises of compliance at all the right moments, desperately trying to stop his eyes from straying to Ty Lee. The acrobat continued blissfully in her exercises, falling into a set of very suggestive stretches, seemingly oblivious to the Admiral's lustful stare.

* * *

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

They abandoned the river boat on the beach. After a brief argument as to whether or not there was any use in sinking or hiding it somehow, they decided that there wasn't a point in it and trekked further inland.

Zuko snarled at a branch that skimmed over the top of his head, catching his queue. Katara muffled a chuckle while Sokka sneered openly. The Prince gave them both a stare that promised death. He then turned on his heel to walk away - and tripped over a protruding root. The Water Tribesmen erupted into laughter. As he lay sprawled on the ground, his hair swinging forward to cover his face, Zuko pondered the pros and cons of killing the Water siblings. The Avatar wouldn't like it, but he was still unconscious and cradled in Jee's arms and Zuko's dignity couldn't take much more blatant ridicule.

Coming to a decided course of action, Zuko climbed to his feet. He dusted off his knees quietly before whirling to face the Water Tribers. "Be quiet, you insufferable Water peasants, or I'll have your legs removed and leave you tied down out in the open for the buzzards!" he yelled angrily.

Sokka and Katara stared at him, their mouths agape, fear showing in their wide blue eyes.

The Avatar stirred in Jee's arms and muttered something unintelligible.

Iroh raised an eyebrow while the soldiers exchanged anxious glances with one another.

Zuko looked about nervously, feeling awkward suddenly. He hesitated before spinning around and marching onward, stumbling over the tangled undergrowth.

* * *

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

Aang came to late in the night. Sitting up with a groan, he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes and was unsurprised to find them tied behind his back. He fiddled with the ropes binding his hands together for a few moments but all he got for his attempts was sore wrists. Aang winced, belatedly realizing that he was likely to have some lovely raw welts around his arms now.

Dejected, he leaned against the tree behind his back, resigned to studying his surroundings. He was happy to see that he was no longer on Zhao's ship, he wasn't on any ship for that matter. Instead he was in a forest clearing (an island most likely). Around him the dim shapes of Fire Nation men Aang recognized from Zuko's ship reclined, asleep. Sitting up, the Airbender scanned the clearing frantically, relaxing only when he spied Katara and Sokka sleeping against a tree nearby, bound but otherwise unharmed. But, wait, where was Zuko? Aang glanced around furtively, seeing only a recently occupied spot of soft grass between the General and the Lieutenant.

Keeping his eyes on the nearest dozing soldiers, Aang maneuvered himself to his knees. Iroh snorted suddenly, causing the boy to pause. When the Firebender made no further movement Aang pushed himself to his feet against the tree.

With one last glance around the campsite he stole into the night on feet made silent by the wind.

The Avatar prowled through the dark forest, feeling suddenly small in the unfamiliar environment. The land was colorless in the night. Obscure and black shapes loomed over the young boy. A chill ran down Aang's spine and he hesitated, wondering if he should return to camp. Just as he was about to go back the way he came, something caught his eye.

Through the trees ahead of him a flickering while light shown, too low to be the moon. Filled with renewed hope, Aang pushed onward through the brush, resolutely ignoring the brambles that snagged and tore at his clothing.

As he drew closer, Aang realized that the light he was seeing was a reflection off a surface, most likely water. The boy raised his head, sniffing the air. Judging from the faintness of the scents predominant in areas near salt water, Aang concluded that he was too far inland for the water up ahead to be the sea.

Slowing his pace the Airbender crept forward cautiously. If the lake or stream ahead was filled with fresh water it was likely to be a major spot of activity for the island's residents, friendly and dangerous. Coming to the edge of the tree line, he peered out - it was a river! Fairly wide but shallow enough to wade across. Forgetting his earlier caution the boy stepped out onto the rocky shore and into the open. The full moon's reflection danced on the fast flowing black water at his toes, painting his childish face silver.

A rustle on the shoreline opposite him made him look up. He started. The Fire Prince crouched on the rocky beach, his figure barely a silhouette save for his eyes which seemed to glow yellow in the darkness. Aang shifted uneasily under the keen stare, feeling very exposed and helpless with his hands bound.

Zuko was silent for a few moments before speaking in a low rasp, "What're you doing here?"

Aang stared at him boldly. "I could ask the same of you." Zuko's fingers twitched. "I came looking for you. That's why I'm here."

The Prince observed him for a while then turned away, not looking up even when Aang leapt to his side of the river.

The Airbender watched the Fire Heir quietly and Zuko found himself unnerved by the steady gray gaze drilling into his back. He felt as if the child was weighing his worth and he disliked the feeling with all his heart. What right had a little boy to judge him?

Aang, meanwhile, continued to study the Firebender who had haunted his footsteps for over a year. Zuko was a walking enigma in the boy's eyes. He seemed so strong but it was at rare times like this that his true vulnerability was revealed. The Prince did not meet Aang's eyes. _Why? _Aang wondered, _Is he afraid of me?_

And though the river was directly in front of his nose, Zuko did not look at it. He seemed to be focusing his faraway gaze on anything but the water, in fact. Pondering this, Aang's large eyes strayed to the scar that marred the Firebender's face. Aang could ask many questions about that scar and had asked them over and over again in different scenarios in his mind. But he asked none of them.

"What are you afraid of?" he inquired innocently, settling down near Zuko. The Firebender stiffened.

"What makes you think I'm afraid?"

Aang considered the question carefully. "You're not looking at the water," he responded softly.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and turned to Aang. "What does that have to do with being afraid, Avatar?"

Aang grimaced at the title but continued. "Most people would look at the water."

He raised an eyebrow. "I looked into the water when I waded across."

"That doesn't count," Aang shook his head. "Most look at the surface, I mean. Their reflections - you don't."

Zuko looked away at the opposite bank and did not answer for a time. "Not everyone is so vain as to watch their reflections every time they get a chance."

"But you never seem to. I don't think I've seen a mirror anywhere on your ship but in Iroh's quarters."

"You haven't been everywhere on my ship," snapped Zuko defensively.

"I've been in your room."

"Not recently."

"I doubt anything's changed," sniffed the Avatar in an arrogant knowing tone that made Zuko want to strangle the boy.

"Why won't you look at your reflection, Zuko? What're you afraid you'll see?" Zuko looked edgeways at the Avatar. Aang was sitting languidly on the smooth stones, his large gray eyes peering at the Fire Prince earnestly.

"I think you should return to the camp of your own volition while you still have the chance, Avatar," he murmured warningly.

Aang nodded solemnly and stood up, slowly trudging towards the tree line. He paused, glancing back at the solitary Firebender before pushing through the undergrowth and moving away toward the camp.

It was only after the sound of the Airbender's footsteps had faded away that the Prince moved. And now, certain he was alone, Zuko looked down at the water's surface - at his reflection for the first time in over three years and wondered at the person he saw staring back.

* * *

AN: A little angst, yes. I apologize. 


	11. The Affairs of Cats and Mice

AN: So glad to have gotten this written and posted. I apologize for the wait; my muse made a bid for New Mexico when my back was turned.

I also apologize if this chapter seems a little jumbled; the site's not letting me add dividing lines for some reason (heck, it might even be my own computer giving me crap. I'm not even entirely sure if I submitted the correct version of this chapter). I tried, and hopefully they are there, but until this is submitted I will not know for sure. So, just in case, I will separate this before-chapter junk from the chapter with "- - -"

And for those of you who care, this chapter holds great importance to me. And no, I will not tell you why, you'll find out later. For now, I will wait here, grinning like an idiot in a straightjacket.

**Disclaimer:** With this hiatus? You must be kidding. I would never allow this cruelty were it mine.

- - -

Learning to Play with Fire

Chapter 11: The Affairs of Cats and Mice

The beach was picturesque, its warm, white sand untouched by civilization and shaded in patches by gently swaying palm trees. It was a honeymooning couple's dream. Only a castaway could find fault with it. Sadly, that's exactly what Zuko was. As if being a prince used to the comforts of royalty crammed on a musty little warship wasn't enough, fate just had to do this to him. At this point in his adolescence there was little on this planet that Zuko couldn't place on his "hate" list.

"Isn't it a beautiful morning, Prince Zuko? If only we'd come to this place on better terms, eh?"

The Fire Heir found it especially difficult to remember that family was a noun that should be on the "love" list as he watched his portly uncle shuffle about the beach, occasionally squatting to observe a shell or a crawler of some sort.

With a long-suffering sigh, the young Firebender turned to regard the greying man standing beside him. Jee stared bleakly back, reminding Zuko strongly of an irritable draft Komodo rhino. The rest of the crew that had accompanied their lord to scout the beach were looking just as downtrodden; they had their Kicked-puppy Expressions™ on.

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

Sokka gazed about the clearing, his most threatening glare on his face – or at least that's what he thought, in reality he just looked sullen.

The guards talked about it incessantly, unsure if he was hungry or needed to go to the bathroom. It wasn't as if he could hate them or anything; they were the most lovable guards to be found in any nation – and they'd know too, they'd been in enough prisons. And the fact they'd gone to jail didn't make them bad, merely unaware that indecent exposure was considered a criminal offense.

But back to Sokka; he glared at the grass, scowled at the stones, did everything in his power to make the island as uncomfortable as it could be. The isle sat disconsolate and still however, trying to put on an unconcerned facade. Luckily for it, Sokka was fooled. With a huff, the Water Tribe teen turned his attention to other things, like his little sister.

Katara sat next to him, her arms bound to the tree behind their backs just as Sokka's were. Often, she would shift her legs restlessly, the action only serving to aggravate her bound ankles. Her brother tolerated her fidgeting for a few minutes before snapping at her. "Cut it out, Katara! Keep it up and your rope burn will be so bad you'll foil our escape," he hissed aggressively.

The Waterbender scowled at him. "What escape? We're not gonna get out of here if we don't try anything, Sokka."

"Stop it, both of you," murmured the third prisoner, the young Avatar, reproachfully.

The siblings looked down at their feet, somewhat guiltily.

"Katara, those ropes aren't getting any looser, so you may as well stop," Aang continued in a gentler voice. "And, Sokka, escape isn't an option right now. Even if we did get loose, we have no where to go."

Sokka glanced at the Airbender. "Can't blame me for trying," he muttered eventually.

"Trying? You weren't doing –"

Aang cut her off. "No, I can't. But just cool it for now, okay, guys?" He smiled; the sunlight filtering through the tree canopy gave his pale skin a greenish tint.

Sokka nodded. After a moment of hesitation, Katara repeated the gesture.

The trio shared a moment of mutual peace then, and grinned at one another in the cool shade of the jungle surrounding them, blissfully unaware of the bright gaze watching them intently from the treetops.

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

The infamous Fire Prince stalked back into the makeshift encampment in the light of the setting sun, his scouting party (and Uncle Iroh) in tow. His simmering golden gaze swept over the scene imperiously, taking note of the conversing soldiers and the grinning prisoners with a growing sense of dread.

He paused, his Firebenders slipping past him on muffled feet to join their fellows. Iroh stepped forward to stand beside him. "Copper piece for your thoughts, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko shrugged, sending a furtive, askance look to the tree line. "I'm not quite sure, Uncle, but something's wrong."

The elderly man frowned contemplatively. "Hmm, perhaps you are right... After all, there are some great evils in this world, some more mysterious than others."

Zuko edged further away from the darkened forest subconsciously. "What should we do?" he whispered.

Iroh's lips twitched. "Keep a sharp eye out. Something is here now, Prince Zuko, a presence that wasn't here when we first arrived, and it is _evil_. An evil that I believe would make even spirits cringe – just the lowliest ones; there are many great spirits that would scoff even at the Avatar. Nevertheless, we must be cautious."

Zuko nodded, appreciating his uncle's wisdom.

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

Fire Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, stepped gracefully off the river boat. She studied the immaculate beach with a deductive eye. Her full lips quirking as she spied a dark grey smudge on the distant white shore – another landing craft, one identical to the four parked in the shallows behind her.

"So they made it here."

The quirk evolved into a smirk as she looked over her armored shoulder at the tall Firebender behind her. "As if there was any doubt that they had. You underestimate my uncle, Admiral."

Zhao's brows lowered briefly before he turned away from the delicate girl to survey the jungle. Azula grinned inwardly, she loved to rile the Admiral up. Esteemed officer or not, the man was far too foolhardy for her tastes, he desperately needed to learn his place.

Two soldiers approached the pair, their helmeted heads lowered respectfully. Behind them the chosen mounts of the royal and the officer pranced excitedly: a Komodo rhino bull for Zhao, a sleek basilisk for Azula.

Mai and Ty Lee watched their mistress from the tree line, already seated comfortably on their own basilisks.

With a slight grin, Azula accepted the reins the no-ranker offered to her and vaulted onto the back of the giant reptile with ease. Next to her, Zhao climbed into the saddle on the rhino's broad back.

She tapped the heels of her boots against the lizard's scaly flanks, urging the basilisk forward to join her two friends. Zhao's rhino lumbered along after her.

She jerked the beast's reins and it whirled around, bringing the Princess to face the sea, the tree line at her back. Before her stood the troops selected for this mission. There were 48 in all, the best of both her and Zhao's men. They stood impassive and silent on the beach, their dark armor contrasting strongly with the ivory sand. The skull-like masks of the Firebenders gleamed malevolently in the dying sunlight.

"On this pathetic spit of land are the traitors Prince Zuko and General Iroh and their crew, with them is the Avatar. You are to find them; only the Avatar absolutely must be captured alive – do with the others what is most convenient," she ordered with a feral smile. "Leave no man behind that can wield a weapon or bend an element. You will travel in groups of sixteen under the command of either Admiral Zhao, Lady Ty Lee, Lady Mai, or myself. Am I clear?" she inquired sweetly, an indigo flame coiling innocently about her tapered fingers.

"Yes, Your Highness!" chorused the soldiers.

Azula grinned. _A wise answer._

"Split up and move out!"

**Prince Zuko's Ship  
The Cargo Hold**

"Corporal Samuru, what is your status?"

Corporal Samuru, A.K.A. The Clueless Corporal, stopped furtively examining his fellow no-ranker's hand and instead focused on the third guard, who had addressed him.

"Uh..." He stole another glance at the other's cards."Huh, looks like I'm out, Natsu," he mused.

The guard, Natsu, nodded before turning to the other man, who was engrossed in his own hand of cards. "What about you, Private Kaipo?"

Kaipo looked up blearily. "Naw, Natsu. I got nuthin'..."

Natsu grinned and leaned forward with a joyous cry of "Huzzah!" Only to flinch back when a low groan echoed around the hold.

Clueless Samuru grimaced and stood, looking excitedly over at the hulking fluffy white mass in the stall. "Hey, he's waking up! The buffalo/bison is waking up!"

Natsu, the most intelligent of the trio, stood with a frown. "We should alert someone."

Kaipo, who had remained on his haunches, looked up at his fellows, blinking owlishly. He had been doing that often today. Perhaps he had a hangover."Who are we gonna tell? Zhao's gone off with the princess."

"The beautiful and powerful princess," Samuru admonished.

Natsu rolled his eyes behind his pale mask. "We tell the Cap'in, you idiots."

"Oh," Kaipo said to the floor.

Appa groaned again.

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

Iroh observed the camp silently.

The men were arranged in small groups about the outskirts of the clearing in strategic positions. Should an attack occur, everyone would be alerted in time to make their escape and, if necessary,fight.

The Water Tribesmen had been tied to a single tree, while the Avatar was tethered to another tree some distance from his companions.

Iroh's nostrils twitched and he cocked his head in thought. After a moment of concentration, he climbed laboriously to his feet and trudged over to the center of the clearing where Zuko and his officers were gathered. "Prince Zuko."

The boy looked up, "Yes, Uncle?"

"Douse the fire," Iroh stated quietly.

Zuko's lip curled, "What? Why?"

Lt. Jee leapt to his feet, turning his head from side to side. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

Iroh nodded sagely.

Zuko extinguished the fire with a wave of his hand. "What is it?" he asked softly.

Iroh looked away from them, his intense flaxen gaze turning to the night sky. "We've been pursued."

As if on cue, a brilliant red ball of light rocketed into the sky to the north of their encampment. Two more flares shot into the starry sky to the east and west of their clearing, painting the black jungle red.

"They're hunting us," murmured a soldier in a bemused voice.

Zuko and Iroh exchanged a glance and whirled away in opposite directions. Zuko made a beeline for the bound Avatar, unwilling to lose his catch; Iroh turned to the men. "We're under attack! Form ranks!"

Then all hell broke loose as figures in blood red armor burst from the brush. Zuko's soldiers hurriedly assembled to combat them, charging forward as Iroh sounded a rallying cry.

Zuko nimbly evaded an enemy Firebender, darting under the larger man's arm and spinning around to deliver a lit punch to the back of the man's neck that sent him sprawling. The Fire Heir had resumed his dash for the bound Airbender before the man hit the dirt.

Zuko skidded to a stop in at the Avatar's side, his boots sending a large arc of sand into the bushes. Aang struggled against his bonds frantically. "Wha–"

"Shh!" Zuko hissed, fiddling with the knots of the ropes.

Aang stiffened suddenly. "Look out!"

Zuko ducked and felt something fly over his head. He scrambled to his feet and sunk into fighting stance, facing his newest adversary.

A petite girl in a scanty pink outfit grinned at him from her position on a tree branch. Zuko's brows furrowed, she was vaguely familiar.

"Hey, Zuko! Long time no see. I must say, you're looking great," she chirped, her grey eyes roved over him hungrily.

Zuko didn't respond, choosing instead to spin around at the sound of sharp claws scrambling in the sand.

He gasped as bulbous yellow eyes met his gaze, reptilian lips parting to reveal razor sharp teeth. The beast lowered its head, its fangs flashing white in the darkness. Zuko tensed in preparation of the pain, unable to do anything to avoid the lightning fast attack. A forked tongue slipped out over the jagged jaw and the basilisk squealed in surprise as it was thrown backward by a gust of wind. The lizard connected solidly with a copse of trees and fell to the sand, its tail thrashing.

Zuko didn't keep his eyes on the basilisk long enough to see it still. The reptile's owner didn't wait either. The girl sprang lithely from the trees, accenting the maneuver with a flip. She stuck a perfect dismount inches from Zuko.

"Well," she commented lightly, batting her eyelashes, "don't you recognize me?"

"Ty Lee," he growled as he backed away from her.

She giggled and he eyed her warily.

"Oh, Mai would be so jealous if she saw me now." Zuko winced at her comment.

"Whatever. Go away."

Ty Lee grinned. "I'm sorry. I can't do that. I've been sent to catch you guys – or rather, I've been sent to catch him," she eyed Aang pointedly. The Airbender gave her a cheeky smile and edged around the tree and out of her sight. Ty Lee refocused on Zuko. "They don't really care whether you survive this or not," she shrugged. "Sorry, Zuzu, no holding back this time."

Zuko bared his teeth. "Don't worry, I won't." _Bimbo,_ he added silently.

Ty Lee's grin widened. "Good." She lunged forward, fast as a striking viper. Her thin hands extended towards him. _Seeking the pressure points, _Zuko thought, recalling the time when Ty Lee had displayed to Azula what she had learned at the Fire Academy for Girls. He leapt backward, her long nails just brushing his tunic.

The gymnast gave him a catlike smile and somersaulted away into the brush and out of his sight.

Not wasting time, Zuko darted back to the Avatar and began untying the boy as fast as possible; well aware that Ty Lee was presently sneaking about in the treetops, seeking an opportunity.

He pulled the last knot loose just as a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye alerted him to her return. Zuko ducked under her kick and rolled around the tree. With a snicker that was equal shares amusement and frustration, the acrobat gave him chase.

The Fire Heir wove through the trees on muted feet, listening to the huffs of his pursuer. He hated running, but presently saw no other choice. Any strikes he made could easily be used against him. Ty Lee, who he had always considered goofy and annoying, was a surprisingly tricky opponent.

**Prince Zuko's Ship  
The Cargo Hold**

Appa moaned and rubbed a horn against the stable wall in irritation. _Why won't those Firebenders just shut up?_

"So I says to him... Er..." Kaipo lowered his voice and turned to the man he had come to rely on for wisdom, "Samuru, what was my punch line?"

Samuru shrugged, "It's your story – um, joke, man, you tell it."

Kaipo nodded and growled: "You're right. I'm telling it, so shut your trap."

Samuru obliged and returned to examining his gauntlet.

Natsu shared a look of mutual misery with Appa. "You're both giving me a headache."

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

Aang slipped out of the ropes and scurried over to where Sokka and Katara were straining against their bonds. "Hurry, Aang," Sokka hissed.

The Airbender's slender fingers strained at the bonds. "They're too tight, I can't get them undone. Your wriggling tightened them," he whispered back testily.

Katara ceased struggling. "Well, just find something sharp and cut them."

Aang straightened and scanned the clearing,but spied nothing sharp that wasn't in the battle save the pearly fangs of the basilisk. He looked down at his friends, a frown marring his features. "I'll be right back," he promised. "Stay quiet," he called back over his shoulder as he disappeared into the fray.

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

Zuko bolted into the clearing, emerging amongst the fighting forces. Dark shapes dashed through the smoke that cloaked the battle, shouts and cries of pain rang out in the night. Cautiously, he crept through the combatants, occasionally aiding his men with a well placed strike. Wounded soldiers stumbled past him, their eyes haunted, and the young lord drew back in shock whenever he recognized a bloodstained and blackened face.

_This is madness, _he thought. _Absolute madness._

_What's the point? What's the cause? Who could justify this?_ he wondered, his emotions reeling.

_Your father could, and he does everyday, _muttered a sardonic voice in the back of the prince's mind.

Zuko shook his head. _No..._

_Oh, yes, _argued the voice. It went on, sounding amused now. _Why are you fighting your own knowledge? Your own memories? You do remember, don't you? Of course you do. You were there and the reminder looks you in the face whenever you look at your reflection._

Zuko placed his hand to his scar. _No._

The voice didn't reply. It was gone and he was alone. Just as he always had been.

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

"Fall back!" yelled Iroh, his deep voice raised above the din.

Slowly, wary of giving too much ground to their attackers, Zuko's soldiers drew back; pushing the mechanics and the medic ahead of them. Their flight stopped momentarily as they paused to untie and re-restrain the Water Tribesmen, who struggled against the soldiers dragging them away from the clearing mightily, wailing for their friend. The Avatar was no where to be seen.

Ty Lee's men moved forward in pursuit, only to leap back with yelps and screams as Iroh ignited the brush as he and his men drew back, creating an effective firewall.

The Dragon of the West paid them no mind however. Another figure had caught his eye.

On the far side of the barricade Zuko stumbled after them awkwardly, attempting to fend off the young woman that kept pace with him doggedly at the same time. Iroh's narrowed flaxen eyes picked out his futile forays into bending, his struggles to reclaim a fire that wouldn't come.

"ZUKO!"

The plump man began retracing his steps, determined to save his nephew. Ty Lee's soldiers converged to stop him and Iroh was forced to stop. He paced, Zuko's men drawing up around him.

Beyond the flames, Ty Lee charged Zuko, targeting the chi points that would knock the Firebender unconscious. Another blast of wind intervened on Zuko's behalf, and this time it was Ty Lee, rather than her mount, that was sent flying. The acrobat was tossed up and away from the prince, and no amount of flips enabled her to land on her feet this time. She landed amongst the ferns with a dull thud and lay there, looking like an abandoned doll.

Iroh smiled in relief as a flash of festive orange and yellow joined Zuko on the ground for the barest instant before springing away into the jungle, whisking the prince away with him.

_Entrusting my nephew's life to a 12 year old is a surprisingly easy thing to do,_ Iroh reflected as he and the crewmen sprinted away from the battle scene, the Water Tribe siblings following them more willingly now that they were certain their friend had eluded capture.

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

"Sokka and Katara told me about that little threat you made the other day."

Zuko looked sidelong at the young boy. "Huh?" he commented intelligently.

Aang sprang lightly over a rotting log before turning to regard his companion. "The one about maiming them and leaving them for the buzzards," he replied with a thin smile, watching as the Firebender clambered over the fallen tree.

Zuko swore as his foot broke through a fungus covered section of the trunk. With a laugh, the Avatar loosed his struggling comrade from the log with a gust of air. Zuko stumbled awkwardly upon landing, a vine caught about his feet, waving his arms frantically to regain balance. He fell against a tree clumsily and very nearly set fire to it. With a small snarl he wrenched his boots free of the vine before turning to level a fierce glare at the monk, only to growl in irritation when he discovered that the boy was no longer in sight.

"Ava–" A noise directly behind him cut off Zuko's call. He whirled around, his fists clenching in preparation to deal out punishment to his evasive prisoner. He instead stumbled back in surprise when Aang thrust his face forward, his nose very nearly bumping the Firebender's.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, his golden eyes flickering to the side, seeking an escape route. He would need one, seeing as the Airbender had apparently gone insane (or maybe he had always been).

Aang prowled toward the Prince, a determined and somewhat devious expression on his childish face. His gray eyes focused on the Firebender intently. "You see, Zuko," he spoke in a low, dangerous voice, "I have found a flaw in your threat to my friends, a very important one as it happens. Do you know what that is?"

Zuko gulped audibly as Aang stepped into his way, effectively stopping him from making his escape. "Er... No." _Was the kid going to seek revenge for his friends?_

The Avatar grinned, pacing to and fro, herding Zuko back until the Fire Heir's back was pressed to a tree. Aang edged forward and Zuko raised his hands defensively. The monk's grin widened. "Then I'll tell you, since it is _oh so_ important."

Zuko began moving his hands slowly, calling forth his inner fire.

"There aren't any buzzards on this island."

"Stay back, you... huh? What?"

Aang smiled at him and shook his head slightly. "There are no buzzards on this island. Buzzards, or _buteo_, are mainland raptors."

Zuko gazed at him in disbelief. "Of course, buzzard is a pretty broad term. Seeing as it can refer to vultures – which is pretty much synonymous to buzzard; can be a derogatory name for several large birds that are generally omnivorous but mainly scavenge, such as the raven; and can even be used in some areas to refer to some birds of prey that are considered pests." Aang smirked at him arrogantly, his head held high.

Zuko just gaped in response. This was not what he had expected.

Aang paused, tilting his head thoughtfully to one side. "Actually," he continued, "Albatrosses are sometimes ranked as buzzards, in the same way ravens are. So I suppose an albatross could've counted, but I doubt you'd find too many of those in this area."

He arched an eyebrow at the older boy. "It was a rather empty threat, though. Kinda silly of you, but I guess we all can't have learned about birds as well as me. You know, being an Airbender and all, I was expected to show some knowledge of birds and I do like animals rather a lot."

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

"We should go look for him," muttered Katara.

Sokka looked sidelong at her. "Well, I suppose if we uproot the tree."

He glanced up at aforesaid tree as he spoke. It was a nice tree as far as trees went, with smooth bark and soft, light green leaves. It was a better tree to be tied to than the last – the trunk's slick surface was much more preferable to that of the lumpy thing they had been tied to earlier.

_Though I'd rather not be tied to a tree at all, thank you very much,_ Sokka mused. _No offense meant to you, of course, tree, _he thought at the tree.

Inwardly, the tree smiled. Sokka thought it even winked at him. _Wait... winked? Trees don't wink! _The warrior looked up at the branches above his head more carefully. A rustle of leaves and a flash of white made him smile.

**Tai Yang Island, Southern Sea**

_Oh, you owe me, Water Boy. You and your kin female, _thought Momo as he gnawed at the ropes binding his pet Air Boy's troupe to the tree.

"C'mon, Momo, chew faster!" Momo growled through the ropes between his teeth and bat the boy's arm irritably with his tail.

_One day, boy, I will let myself be caught as foolishly as you have been and then **you**_ _will have to chew **me** loose. And then we'll see who's faster. _Momo paused and threw an appraising look at Sokka's large mouth. _Or maybe not._

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

Iroh studied the pair across from him quietly. To the Water siblings' credit, they looked slightly remorseful for their actions. Or maybe they were regretting getting caught.

"So, how did you get loose?" he inquired, tucking his hands in his sleeves.

The boy grit his teeth and crossed his arms. His sister pursed her lips. The meaning of their body language was clear: they would not reveal their resources.

No matter, their resource revealed himself.

Iroh looked down in surprise at the furry animal winding itself about his legs. He smiled at the sight of the Avatar's pet lemur. "Hello there, little one. What do you want?"

Momo sat up on his haunches and tugged at the elderly man's robes with a tiny hand. With another smile, Iroh allowed the creature to settle on his lap. He stroked Momo's fur as he faced the Water Tribe natives.

"Traitor," muttered Sokka sourly.

Momo purred.


	12. Rolly Polly

AN: I apologize for the extremely long wait, but I know it's unforgivable. I only hope this chapter satisfies, I'll likely take it down and repost it once I've contacted my beta, but I decided to let you read it unedited because of how long it's taken me. Writer's block stings. More to come, don't worry.

Oh, more quiz: The medic with Mai and Ty Lee in this chapter was named after another far more competent _female_ doctor. Name what she's from and I'll give you a cyber cookie. It'll also give you a clue of where I've been sulking lately in fandom.

In other news, this chapter is dedicated to my dear Superlazygirl in honor of her being my hundreth review a century ago. Love ya, Supie, and I hope you regain interest in old fics, too.

* * *

Learning to Play with Fire

Chapter 12: Rolly Polly

Zuko was certain that this was one of the most miserable times of his life. It wasn't the most miserable, as his scar can testify. _No. Don't think about _that.

With a despondent sigh, he pulled away from his musings to return his attention to the physical world. Almost immediately, he winced.

Beside him a young boy in lively orange skipped down the overgrown and ancient jungle path they had found themselves on. The Fire Prince found the path's existence curious, it was obvious that the island was currently empty of sentient life save themselves and their lost companions, but this path was an undeniable mark of a past culture that was now extinct. He glanced sideways at the child that was prancing and leaping at his side, the power behind his movements causing cool breezes to dance around the pair.

_If only another culture would die out so easily_, he thought with a vague annoyance he concealed when Aang met his gaze. Some of his feelings must've shown on his face, however, because Aang slowed and ceased his frolicking.

After a few moments, the boy spoke, his voice soft, "That girl, the one who attacked us, you know her, don't you?"

Zuko stiffened. He had hoped that his prisoner hadn't overheard his and Ty Lee's verbal exchange. He shook his head, "That is none of your concern, Avatar," he snapped.

To his immense surprise, Aang drew himself up to his full height, which — admittedly — wasn't all that impressive, but there was something about his narrowed eyes and the intense light within them that unnerved Zuko. This kept happening lately and Zuko found himself morbidly wondering if this was a sign of the Avatar snapping and killing him in the near future. "She was after me," the Avatar said, "and I deserve to know why."

Zuko blinked at him, his pale face carefully blank. Abruptly, he looked away and sidestepped the shorter boy.

"We need to keep moving."

The Firebender didn't look back and after a silence that caused the back of his neck to prickle he heard the extraordinarily light steps that signalled that the Avatar was following him.

* * *

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

The soldiers carefully avoided looking at the young women who lead them. They all winced simultaneously when a loud smack was heard.

"Stay still," Mai snapped irritably. At the dark assassin's side a small man in the clinical uniform of a medic fidgeted as he watched the noblewoman he was supposed to be doctoring rub her cheek.

Ty Lee threw Mai a sour look as she massaged her stinging jaw. Partially hidden by her slender fingers a red hand print marred her fair skin. She whined, "But it hurts."

The medic half stood, his face showing his obvious distress. "I can fetch her some anesthetic."

Mai snorted softly. "That won't be necessary, Kadowaki; she's fine, it's just a pulled muscle."

Ty Lee sniffled, her hand rubbing her left shoulder where a large, purple bruise had formed underneath the pink fabric. Her eyes were wide and bright with unshed tears. "It's bruised, too, Mai!" she cried. "I landed on this side when the Avatar threw me."

Mai rolled her pale eyes. "A bruise is no matter, it's the pulled muscle I'm worried about. Fix it," she said.

The medic flinched. "But, My Lady—"

"Not you!" snapped the young woman. "Ty Lee."

The man stuttered, "H-how?"

The girls shared a sly smile that nearly caused the frazzled medic to wet himself. Ty Lee raised her hand to her injured shoulder.

"But—!"

"Shh!" Mai hissed at him.

Gingerly, the acrobat touched her index and middle finger to her shoulder and applied pressure to a specific spot. Ty Lee sighed in relief and Mai's teeth flashed in a pleased grin before her expression became stoic as was usual. Ty Lee winked at the astounded medic as she rotated her left arm carefully.

Mai suddenly stood and turned to the soldiers. "Make camp here! Captain!"

The aforementioned man quickly darted forward to come into a stiff salute before the girl and her prone friend.

"Ready the basilisks and alert two men of your choice that they are to accompany us in our search for the fugitives."

"Would you not like more, My Lady?" the captain inquired cautiously.

Mai's response was cool. "We only have four basilisks in the troop. This expedition requires speed, Captain."

"I like speed," Ty Lee murmured suggestively, nudging the captain's boot with her foot and staring at him provocatively.

The captain gulped, trying to avoid losing eye contact with Mai in the face of the gymnast's flirting.

Inwardly, Mai smirked.

* * *

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

Aang was too busy glaring at the back of his (former) captor to see the deep depression in the jungle path.

Zuko spun around when the Avatar yelped. He snickered when he saw Aang sprawled on the ground, his face in the dirt. "For an Airbender, you're surprisingly clumsy." The teenager frowned when the boy didn't respond.

"Hey, get up. We need to get moving," he ordered, stomping over to the boy. "I command you to—"

The words died in his throat as he saw what had silenced the Avatar (for once in the child's life) so effectively.

Inches from Aang's nose was a massive paw print, one comparable in size to a Komodo rhino bull's claw. Along this section of the path were more tracks, one of which had tripped Aang. The Airbender looked up at him with wide eyes. "These are tiger-dillo paw prints," he murmured in awe, "the one who made these must've been gigantic."

Zuko bent down and pulled Aang up by the collar. "We need to find the others. Quickly." His golden eyes were anxious.

Aang nodded mutely.

Together, they proceeded down the path, their senses on high alert. With their extra caution, it was cake to hear the screeches of approaching basilisks. Zuko reacted first, dragging a flailing Aang into the bushes just as four people — two of which were very familiar to Zuko — mounted on the sleek reptiles rounded the bend at the odd swaggering, speedy walk of the basilisks.

Aang chose that moment to state the painfully obvious, "Hey! It's that gi—" Zuko covered his mouth hurriedly, grimacing when the basilisks flicked their tongues and slowed their pace. "Mrph!" Aang said with a glare as Zuko tightened his hold on the boy unconsciously.

Ty Lee was speaking. "Do you think they came this way, Mai?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hey, that rhymed! Mai, way... day, say, bay, slay, jay, okay..." The gymnast beamed at her friend who only sighed in response.

"You are hopeless."

Ty Lee's smile didn't waver. "No, I'm optimistic!"

"..."

Aang snickered.

"Do you see any trace of them?" Mai asked a guard.

The man shook his head. "No, My Lady. Perhaps it would've been easier to pursue General Iroh and his men."

Mai sniffed, her expression one of disinterest. "Iroh and his men will not escape Princess Azula and Zhao's notice, but the Avatar and Prince Z-zuko," she tripped over the name awkwardly, "are far more stealthy. Since we are in charge of scouring this part of the island hunting down the Avatar and the Prince is our responsibility."

Zuko's eyes widened at the mention of his sister and his temper flared along with a tree branch above his head. With a shriek, Aang darted out of the bush, desperate to escape the shower of burning leaves. Zuko followed his lead, hands scrambling at his hair to check if it was burning.

After hopping around in panic, the boys froze only to see Mai, Ty Lee, and their two escorts staring at them from the basilisks' saddles.

"Oh, hey," Aang waved.

The staring commenced. Mai's eyes focused on Zuko who stared back, their indifferent, but oddly intrigued, expressions mirroring each other. Ty Lee smiled in what seemed to be a sort of bloodthirsty glee. The guards and basilisks looked about uncertainly.

Abruptly, Mai tore her eyes away from Zuko and spurred her basilisk forward. Zuko blinked as he was buffeted by a gust of wind as the Avatar took flight with Mai urging her basilisk past him in pursuit of Aang.

Ty Lee winked at the Prince before springing from the saddle and landing toe to toe with him, her hands snapping forward towards his ribs. Zuko deflected her strikes with his gauntlets and stepped back, giving himself room to maneuver. The guards dismounted and circled them, spears gripped tightly. It was through a light fall of ash and burning debris from the lit tree that Zuko engaged Ty Lee in combat.**  
**

* * *

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

Aang sprinted through the jungle, darting nimbly through brush and tree trunks. He panted and threw a sour look back at his pursuer.

With a snarl, the basilisk leapt forward, its massive jaws just missing Aang's neck.

The Avatar smirked and slowed his pace. He swept around a grove, executing a wide turn. The basilisk's claws scrambled for grip, but the loose soil and smooth rock tumbled through its toes. Mai shrieked as her mount slipped out from under her and fell down into a ditch.

Grumbling, the girl stood, brushing dirt form her dark robes. She straightened and glared. The Avatar was watching her, just a scant few yards separating him from her. The boy's look was one of bemusement and his lips quirked slightly at the corners as he observed her.

"Are you Zuko's girlfriend?"

Mai flushed and stared at him in disbelief. "What? What makes you think that?"

Aang smiled slowly. "You were staring and he was looking back."

"Really?"

Mai couldn't help but grin a little when he nodded.

"Thank you for telling me," she said, genuinely grateful, and threw a knife aimed at the boy's heart.

She wasn't surprised when her shot missed, in fact, she was counting on it. Her next knife caught his sleeve as he jumped up. Aang grunted in pain when the force behind the knife dragged him backward and slammed him against a tree, the knife pinning his sleeve to the trunk.

The assassin walked towards him, throwing a few more knives as she did so. Aang flipped about and tore his sleeve loose just in time to evade getting impaled in the neck and chest.

Mai stared up at him balefully as he crouched in the tree, using its boughs for cover. The Avatar looked down and something by Mai's foot caught his eye, a paw print. Aang flicked his eyes back up to the girl's face and smiled mischievously.

With a mocking gesture signalling for Mai to follow, Aang sprang away to the next tree. Mai hissed and gave chase.

* * *

**Unnamed Island, Southern Sea**

Ty Lee darted in for the umpteenth time and felt her aura blacken when Zuko spun and caught her hand in his fist. His leg came up to kick her away and Ty Lee was forced to dance back, wrenching her hand away. She rubbed it as she eased back; his grip had been strong and hot. She gave a frustrated sigh and wiped sweat and ash out of her eyes. She very nearly missed Zuko launching a fireball at her and felt it singe the back of her shirt as she flipped over it.

Zuko followed up his attack with a series of unlit strikes. Ty Lee waved the soldiers away angrily when they attempted to stop the Prince's advance with their spears. The acrobat didn't like weaponry, particularly when it was used on an old friend.

Seeing this, Zuko made a small gesture and the fire that blazed in the tree above them shrunk and disappeared as if the teenager had drawn the flames created by his inner fire back into himself. But he didn't smile back when Ty Lee smiled at him gratefully.

Everyone's attention was pulled from the fight when the Avatar burst through the bushes like a humanoid whirlwind, sending one of the soldiers flying and startling the basilisks into bolting. Ty Lee winced in sympathy when the man landed in the weeds with a crash.

"Hey, Zuko!" the Avatar called, grinning brightly. Ty Lee was amazed at how blinding his aura was when he smiled like that. She felt rather bad for trying to catch someone with such a beautiful spirit. It was like taking the sun from the sky almost. She dearly hoped the Fire Lord wouldn't try to destroy that gorgeous light if he caught the boy, but she knew it was a silly thing to wish for.

Aang's beam turned sheepish. "Hey, just keep fighting, okay. I'm gonna get help, just hang on a sec. Alright?"

Ty Lee glanced at Zuko. The Prince was gaping, dumfounded.

With a wink, Aang soared into a tree and disappeared in the leaves.

Ty Lee coolly blocked the anticipated blow and somersaulted out of Zuko's reach. It was at that moment that a loud roar sounded from behind the Prince's back.

Time seemed to slow as Zuko's flaxen eyes widened. From seemingly out of nowhere Aang appeared, swinging down from the trees, his legs hooking around a bough and suspending him upside down above the Prince. His hands slipped under Zuko's arms and with a whoosh of air, Aang flipped them both back into the trees.

Once Zuko was out of the way, it all became clear to Ty Lee. The soldier that had not been thrown when Aang had reappeared lay on the ground, his torso torn to shreds and blood pooling around him. _And he was cute, too_, Ty Lee thought numbly. Crouched above the corpse was the second biggest tiger-dillo she had seen, the first having been a performer in the circus. But while Niabi had been as gentle as a deer and as tame as a puppy, this particular tiger-dillo was wild and vicious, a true maneater. Ty Lee could only stare as the beast raised its massive head from its kill and stared at her with hungry, green eyes, blood dripping from its parted jaws.

With a grimace, the girl sunk into a fighting stance and met the predator glare for glare. The tiger-dillo growled lowly and lumbered forward, its paws sinking in the blood soaked ground. Ty Lee watched it draw closer, bracing herself.

There was a sudden flash of steel and the tiger dillo howled and shook its head, clawing angrily at the ninja star embedded in its muzzle. Mai landed smoothly next to her friend, flicking a few knives into her hands with a flex of her forearms.

The girls shared a grin and launched forward simultaneously.

A flurry of blades hit the tiger-dillo in the face and chest. With an angry bellow, the cat curled in on itself and several blades glanced off its thick armor. When its keen hearing picked up the footsteps of the girls nearby it uncurled rapidly and slashed out with its claws. Mai swerved away, sending a bolt to pierce the tiger-dillo's exposed foreleg as she passed. Ty Lee ducked the swing aimed at her and ran in close to the cat's side, her nimble fingers seeking out any vulnerability in its musclebound frame. She pulled back when the beast flinched and rolled up, her fingers nearly getting caught between the thick plates of its armor.

After a scant few moments the tiger-dillo reemerged from its protective covering and charged after Ty Lee only to spin back around when a rain of arrows glanced off its back. It sprang at Mai and missed Ty Lee running into its path at the last moment. The tiger-dillo attempted to twist around in midair futilely, but Ty Lee's quick hands locked up the muscles lining its underbelly. The tiger-dillo landed heavily, several feet short of its target.

Mai and Ty Lee stood together, facing down a beast that weighed over twice their combined weight and had fangs as long and sharp as one of Mai's throwing knives.

With a casual snap of her wrist, Mai fired an arrow at the tiger-dillo. The cat shrunk away with a pained howl, its sides convulsing as it attempted to curl up and only half succeeded, its stomach muscles partially paralyzed by its encounter with Ty Lee. Recognizing its defeat, the tiger-dillo whimpered and loped back into the jungle.


End file.
